For Endless Love
by TianLian
Summary: "Dia tidak lagi menyukaiku" "Sudah ku biang kau ini rumit, Sehun." "Kalau kau ingin bertemu, temui dia. Kalau kau ingin mengatakan maaf, katakanlah.. katakan segalanya, jangan pernah takut kehilangan.. karena bagaimanapun kebohongan hanya akan membuat luka yang lebih parah dan dalam." Jelas Lay "aku.. merindukanmu.." "... Kai" (CHAPTER 11 UP- HUNKAI-HUNBAEK-KRISKAI-CHANKAI)
1. Chapter 1

**:: For Endless Love ::**

**Story by : Wu Li An**

**Pairing : HunKai , slight : HunBaek**

**Main cast : Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun**

**Other cast : Byun Baekhyun**

**Genre : Absolutly Romance and maybe Hurt**

**Rated : TTT**

**Disclamer : this fict is mine, but this story belong Banri Hidaka (REMAKE)**

**Warning : Gender swicth, TYPO'S **

**" ****DON'T BASH OR FLAME, YES TO LIKE AND COMMENT "**

**DLDR**

**HAPPY READING!**

**:D**

Kesan pertamaku saat melihatnya adalah ketika kami masih sebagai murid baru di SHS, tepatnya ketika penerimaan murid baru. Dia berjalan membelah kerumunan siswa SHS dengan wajah datarnya yang rupawan lalu duduk disampingku, dia menatapku dengan mata teduhnya lalu tersenyum padaku, aku yang kikuk hanya memandangnya terkesima dan hanya mampu menatap tag name yang tertera di kemejanya 'Oh Sehun' setidaknya aku tahu namanya. Dan, dari situlah semuanya bermula.

Kesan keduaku adalah ketika dia disangka cowok mesum dan dipukul oleh sahabatku, Sang diva Byun baekhyun.

" kamu tadi menyibak rok ku, kan?!" teriak baekhyun menggema. Oh sehun yang menjadi korban disini hanya menatap baekhyun malas. "apa-apaan, sih?!" gerutunya. Aku yang menjadi saksipun menatap sehun iba. "sudahlah baek, itu cuma salah paham." Ucapku berusaha untuk melerai perseteruan mereka. Bagaimanapun kejadian yang sebenarnya adalah rok baekhyun tersangkut di tas oh sehun saat dia mencoba melewati baekhyun. Hhh, nasibnya memang malang sekali.

"heh? Apa?!" baekhyun yang tidak terima menatapku tajam dan melotot kearah sehun. "tuh, denger." Sehun dengan wajah datarnya malah menyulut lagi api yang coba ku padamkan. Hhh, harus berapa kali lagi aku menghela nafas -_- (menghadapi kelakuan mereka?)

Kesan ketigaku adalah ketika dia memintaku untuk berbagi buku cetak sejarah karena dia lupa tidak membawa bukunya.

"kenapa? Buku pelajaranmu ketinggalan? Dasar ." Aku menatapnya yang tersenyum lebar sembari berkedip kepadaku. Ugh.. benar-benar dia itu.

"sudahlah, geser saja mejamu ke sini. kita pakai sama-ama seperti biasa." Dia berucap datar.

Seperti biasa.. ya, memang seperti biasa, dan seperti biasa pula aku selalu menyukainya dengan berbagai cara. Oh Sehun. Dia adalah orang yang kusukai...

~FEL~

Seperti biasa setiap bulan kami akan membuat undian untuk pergantian tempat duduk, bulan lalu aku berada di belakang sehun tepatnya dibangku belakang paling ujung dan kali ini aku bertekad untuk bisa duduk sebangku dengannya!

"hei kai, cepat ambil undiannya!"

Haah? Apa? Aku belum siap! "tu, tunggu sebentar!"

Ok, kai saatnya berdoa kepada Tuhan. Soalnya bulan lalu kau tidak beruntung, kau terpisah secara diagonal dari ujung ke ujung dengan oh sehun, juga dengan baekhyun. Ahh, dewa undian, aku memang biasanya selalu tidak beruntung pada undian tapi untuk kali ini saja, semoga aku bisa di sebelah oh sehun. "OK.." ucapku mantap. Tapi.. eeh, mana kotak undiannya.

SREK SREK..

"bagian kai juga ku ambilkan, ya." Apa? Baekhyun yang mengambil undianku? Huwaahhhh... ini benar-benar akan menjadi musibah untukku. Hiks " 42"

"..."

" hey kai. Gadis yang menanggung semua kesialan di dunia ini!" dengan sumringah baekhyun menyapaku. Dia benar-benar ahli untuk lari dari masalah.

"baekki yang mengambilnya kan? Kenapa aku yang menanggung kesialan?" aku memprotes dan baekhyun malah mencubit pipiku gemas.

"aah itu, aku senang sekali akhirnya bisa terpisah dari si bodoh oh sehun, haha. Bravo keberuntungan undianku, goodbye bulan mei yang penuh gangguan." Hh, kita ambil sisi positifnya sajalah. Masih ada orang yang bahagia disini.. hiks hiks.

"um, ngomong-ngomong oh sehun dimana?" tanyaku penasaran. Baekhyun dengan senyum tujuh wattnya kini menyeringai seram dan berkata. "dengan suksesnya dia dapat arena tepat di depan meja guru.. khekhekhe." Hh, lagi-lagi aku terpisah dari oh sehun. L

"ah, aku nomor 41. Di depan kai!" ucapnya semangat.

"eh?! Benarkah?" aku antusias. Tentu saja meskipun terpisah dari sehun kabar baiknya kini aku bersebelahan dengan baekhyun. Sahabatku.

"hey si bodoh baekk! Hai kai~" dan itu, adalah oh sehun. Orang yang sedari tadi ku bicarakan.

"pa..pagi sehun." Seperti biasa aku akan gugup jika dia berada di radius satu meter dengan ku.

"orang arena mau apa disini?" hh, seperti biasa pula baekhyun akan menatap sinis sehun (mereka musuh bebuyutan semenjak insiden rok itu)

"oh, itu..."

"maaf ya, sehun penglihatanku memburuk sih.." aah, dia menukar nomor undiannya dengan jongdae.

"nggak apa-apa, kok. justru aku yang berterima kasih" Balas sehun. Dia kembali menatap aku dan baekhyun lalu duduk di bangku yang letaknya tepat di sebelahku.

BRUK

"karena itu... aku bisa duduk di sebelah kai."

Aku terperangah, baekhyun menelan ludahnya dan sehun dengan santainya malah tersenyum menatap kami berdua. Aah. Aku beruntung sekali.. benar kan?

~FEL~

Walaupun hanya sebentar, kita ingin berada di dekat orang yang kita sukai, kan?

"kai pandai menangkap ciri khas orang ya."

HUWAAA! BAEKKI? BAGAIMANA BISA DIA DISINI? BUKANNYA DIA SUDAH PULANG?

"tapi kamu agak terlalu keren menggambar dia."

Wajahku kotan memerah, baekhyun mengetahuinya... ahhh, aku malu sekali!

"i..ini.. anu..."

"kamu ini belum sembuh juga ya, sejak dulu suka menggambar orang yang disukai sampai menggunung begini." Dengan sadis baekhyun membolak-balik buku sketsa ku yang penuh dengan potret oh sehun.

"selain itu, kau nggak memberitahuku soal ini. Padahal, aku memberi tahumu tentang orang yang kusukai."

"aku nggal bermaksud begitu pada baekki, aku bisa berbicara apa saja pada baekki.. tapi..."

"tapi?!"

"pada saat kita menyadari bahwa kita menyukai seseorang, biasanya orang itu malah punya pacar.."

"kau itu terlalu polos kai sayang.."

"hhh, yasudahlah. Eh. Untuk pameran klub berikutnya, aku ingin melukis manusia. Kira-kira.. aku bisa melukis sehun nggak ya?"

Baekhyun terdiam, dia berbalik memunggungiku dan aku menatap punggungnya menanti jawaban.

" bagaimana kai ku yang manis ini bisa menyukai si bodoh itu heh? Si bodoh sehun yang suka melakukan hal-hal yang nggak terpikirkan oleh anak sma yang otaknya normal. Si idiot yang mengubah tanda kurang menjadi tanda tambah di tengah-tengah perhitungan (sampai kapanpun tidak akan diketahui hasilnya). Menggaris bawahi kata-kata berbahaya di kamus korea-inggris milik orang lain dengan spidol (jadi tidak bisa dipinjamkan ke orang lain). Dan bla...bla...blaa..."

Baekhyun terus mengoceh, hhh.. memang seharusnya aku tidak mengatakannya pada baekhyun ya.

Tapi, kalau aku pikir lagi.. bisa dibilang semua hal yang dilakukan sehun pada baehyun itu sehun lah yang memulainya...yah.. lawannya baekhyun sih. Mau bagaimana lagi. Padahal, oh sehun itu terlihat dewasa sekali. (menurutku)

Tapi.. sehun dulu yang memulai semua pertengkaran itu..

Sehun dulu?

DEG..

aku menukar tempat duduk ku,,

DEG..

"tingkahnya setara dengan anak SD sih. Tapi, kalau kai menyukainya.. aku akan mendukungmu! Jadi berusahalah!"

DEG...

Sehun...

"kai? Kau kenapa?"

Dia...

"eh? Ah. Nggak ada apa-apa kok."

Baekhyun.. sama sekali tidak menyadarinya...

"haha, ayo kita pulang.."

Oh sehun yang ku sukai...

"baiklah! Sebagai hukuman untuk kai karena tidak jujur, kai harus mentraktirku. oke."

"hum.."

Dia, menyukai sahabatku..

Byun baekhyun...

**TBC or DELETE?**


	2. Chapter 2

**:: For Endless Love ::**

**Story by : Wu Li An**

**Pairing : HunKai , slight : HunBaek, KrisKai**

**Main cast : Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun**

**Other cast : Byun Baekhyun, Kris Wu**

**Genre : Absolutly Romance and maybe Hurt**

**Rated : TTT**

**Disclamer : this fict is mine, but this story belong Banri Hidaka (REMAKE)**

**Warning : Gender swicth, TYPO'S**

**" ****DON'T BASH OR FLAME, YES TO LIKE AND COMMENT "**

**DLDR**

**HAPPY READING!**

**:D**

**Chapter two..!**

**Action!**

"hey Kai, talinya mau putus tuh." Ucap Kris Wu. Dia juga teman sekelasku hanya saja aku tidak begitu akrab dengannya.

"Hah? Apa?"

" tali buku sketsamu, kamu anggota klub seni ya?" eheh.. kalau aku boleh jujur aku agak takut dengan orang ini. hehe

"i..iya."

"kamu gambar apa? Boleh lihat?"

Matanya itu menakutkan...

"ah.. itu..."

DRAP DRAP DRAP DRAP DRAP..!

"KAMU INI..! CEWEK TAPI KAKIMU CEPAT JUGA YA!"

"KAMU YANG LAMBAN TAHU!"

Seperti kilat Oh Sehun dan Byun Baekhyun berlari-lari sepanjang koridor dengan mulut toak mereka.

"ah, mulai lagi, ya? Dasar kekanakan" gumamku.

"keduanya akrab ya." Kris berujar lirih, namun kata-kata itu seperti menohokku.. tepat di pusatnya.

Tanpa sadar aku mengeratkan rangkulan lenganku pada buku sketsa. Dan membalasnya dengan senyum. "iya.. mereka kan memang selalu begitu.. haha"

Kelakuannya yang tak pernah terpikir oleh anak SMA normal...

Tapi, Baekhyun...

Aku tidak akan bisa bersikap seperti itu..

Aku..

Apakah aku cemburu?

Apakah jika aku merubah sifatku menjadi seperti baekhyun sehun bisa menyukaiku? Mungkinkah?

Seperti Baekhyun... ya, seperti Baekhyun..

Tanpa komando tubuhku berbalik menuju koridor dan tersenyum menatap mereka...

yang berlari dengan keepatan kilat dan sialnya jaraknya hanya beberapa meter dariku.

"OI KAII!" Kris berteriak. Dan...

BRRRRUUUGGGHHHH...

Terlambat, kecelakaan sudah terjadi. Kedua orang yang ku sayangi itu dengan tenaga kuda yang mereka punya menabrakku dengan keras. Dan kami bertiga entah bagaimana kini terduduk di lantai dengan posisi yang ajaib. Ini benar-benar sperti kecelakaan lalu-lintas.

"MAKANNYA, MATAMU ITU JANGAN KAU PEJAMKAN TERUS BAEK! LIHAT KE DEPAN DONG!"

"HABISNYA KAMU DATANG MENYERUSUK SIH, AKU JADI NABRAK KAI, DEH!"

Mereka berdua ini apa akan terus seperti ini?

"bahaya tau! Aah, sudah terlambat ya.."

"kau diamlah hyung... jangan ikut campur"

entah kenapa aku merasa seperti berada di dunia yang berbeda dengan ketiga orang itu. Padahal kan tidak...

"Kai nggak apa-apakan? Ada yang sakit nggak? Nanti kalau ada, tagihannya kirim kan saja pada si bodoh Sehun itu."

Kenapa, aku tidak bisa seperti Baekhyun ya...?

"HEI KENAPA AKU?!"

"AAAAGGGHHHH! KAI, SKETSAMU BERANTAKAN!"

Ah.. mungkin talinya terlepas, hah? Terlepas? Gawat.. kalau terlihat bisa gawat! Huwahhh aku harus segera mengumpulkannya!

"Kai, isinya bertebaran." Baekhyun menatap sekelilingnya yang penuh dengan lembaran kertas.

"ah, iya Baek.. akan ku bereskan segera." Aku memungut kertas-kertas itu dengan gemetar.

" maaf ya, Kai, sini kuambilkan." Sehun mulai memunguti lembaran sketsa ku. Kalau dia melihat gambarnya... bagaimana?

Secara tidak terkontrol aku pun berteriak "JANGAN SENTUH ITU!" semua menatapku aneh, ya.. reaksiku mungkin berlebihan. tapi, bagaimanapun juga aku tak mau sehun melihatnya. Tapi kalau ku pikir-pikir lagi, aisshhh.. aku sungguh bodoh. Ada cara bicara yanng lebih baik kan?!

"ah, bukaan.. anu, gambarku jelek. Aku nggak mau kalau kelihatan..." belum sempat ku teruskan ucapanku sehun menyela.

"nggak apa-apa, kan? Hh, aku kaget lho.."

pasti sehun heran.. Aduh... kenapa tiba-tiba aku menjadi bodoh begini ish, bagaimana ini?

"menurutu bagus, kok."

Hooo! K..krriissss? Aissshhh...

"jangan, kembalikan!" teriakku pada Kris sembari menggapai-gapai kertas sketsaku yang entah bagaimana bisa sekarang tengah menjadi tawanannya. Ugh, kau benar-benar sial hari ini Kai...

"tidak apa-apa kan? Aku hanya melihat saja kok."

Ah.. ini buruk sekali, kenapa tuan tiang si kris ini sangat keras kepala sih?

"apa-apa tahu!" elakku ngotot sambil terus menggapai-gapai kertas sketsa teraniaya milikku.

SEET.

"hentikan hyung, Kai bilang kan jangan." Sehun mengambil kertas ku lantas menyerahkannya tanpa niat melihat sama sekali.

"dasar sok keren." Cibir Kris dengan mata tajamnya nampak teduh (tetap saja membuatku takut).

"akan ku beber kan aibmu waktu smp di sini bagaimana? Jangan menganggap remeh hubungan kita selama ini hyung.." Sehun menyeringai dan Kris menatapnya malas.

"kalau tidak salah, musim panah tahun lalu..."

"yaak jangan katakan idiot!" muka Kris memberengut masam sementara Sehun tertawa kearahku sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

Oh Sehun...

Aku tidak bisa membendung perasaan yang membludak ini, sekarang... aku begitu menyukainya atau mungkin...mencintainya?

~FEL~

*ruang kesenian*

"Kalaupun aku melukis Sehun, mau melukisnya seperti apa, ya?" gumamku seorang diri sambil menatap hamparan lagit.

Seperti inilah kegiatanku dalam ruang kesenian melamunkan Oh Sehun. Oke, tapi aku benar-benar tidak bisa seharipun tidak membayangkannya. Apa ini penyakit?

"bayangan ku sih, bernuansa musim panas... ah, nggak panas tapi disinari matahari sore! Haha"

" hey Kai, sedang melamun jorok ya?"eh? aku sendirian kan? Lantas suara siapa itu tasi?  
"AP.. APAAN!? SEHUN!? BUKANNYA KAMU SUDAH PULANG!?"

Aishhh, nggak Baekhyun nggak Sehun. Kenapa mereka berdua hobi sekali mengagetkanku.

"memangnya kenapa, nggak boleh?" aahh, tidak juga sih... hehe

"Kai, sebenarnya aku kembali dari stasiun."

"kenapa?"

"anu...maaf, buku catatan yang kau pinjamkan padaku kemaren tertinggal dirumah."

"apa? Kan banyak pekerjaan rumah yang harus dikumpulkan besok !? kamu bercanda kan? Sudah kamu periksa di dalam tas"

Sehun menatap ku memelas, aku memberengut dan Sehun tiba-tiba membuka tas sekolahnya dihadapanku.

"ya, selain dompet nggak ada apapun." Dengan cengiraan khasnya Sehun berujar "tidak ada trik sama sekali."

Jadi.. Sehun kembali karena itu..

"makannya aku.."

"kalau begitu, ku ambil ke rumah sehun saja, ya?" potongku. Sehun menatapku seperti kaget aku bisa mengatakan hal seberani itu.

Gyaa! Kenapa mulutku bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu? Aduhhh..

"ah, soalnya.. walaupun smp kita beda, rumah kita kan searah, jadi sekalian jalan saja. Ka.. kalau nggak merepotkan sih."

"yang merepotkan itu, kan aku." Ucap sehun tegas, ahaha... aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi, ughh.. coba aku tidak mengatakannya..ish, Kim Kai babbo!

"hm, kalau begitu.. ayo kerumahku."

DEG

Aku menoleh menatap Sehun yang sekarang tengah balik menatapku dengan senyum bertengger di wajahnya.

"sekalian akan ku perlihatkan adik laki-laki ku."

Aku, sungguh beruntung..

Untunglah aku mengatakannya..

"ah, iya.."

Untunglah..

**TBC**

a/n : chapter 2 ini memang sedikit, karena ya... otak saya mentok segitu doang, hehe.. doakan saja chapter selanjutnya bakalan lebih panjang dan lancar. Amiin.

Ohh, gomawo untuk semua readers. Dukungan kalian sangat berharga untuk motivasi saya melanjutkan chap selanjutnya. Dont forget review nee! Chaiyo!


	3. Chapter 3

**:: For Endless Love ::**

**Story by : Wu Li An**

**Pairing : HunKai , slight : HunBaek, KrisKai**

**Main cast : Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun**

**Other cast : Byun Baekhyun, Kris Wu**

**Genre : Absolutly Romance and maybe Hurt**

**Rated : TTT**

**Disclamer : this fict is mine, but this story belong Banri Hidaka (REMAKE)**

**Warning : Gender swicth, TYPO'S**

**" ****DON'T BASH OR FLAME, YES TO LIKE AND COMMENT "**

**DLDR**

**HAPPY READING!**

**:D**

**Chapter three..**

***Rumah keluarga Oh***

Ini benar-benar terjadi, aku. Kim Kai kini berada di rumah keluarga oh. Rumah Oh Sehun..! dan reaksi ku saat aku sampai dirumahnya adalah...

"Be.. besar ya rumah Sehun?" uwahhh.. aku jadi deg-degan ^^

Mendegar ucapan spontan ku sehun berbalik dan tersenyum. " Appa ku ingin rumah yang bisa muat segala macam, haha." Aahhh.. begitu

CKLEK

"OH SEHUNN!" ehh..

Secara tiba-tiba ketika pintu terbuka sebuah tas sekolah melayang menuju aku dan Sehun, "Eits.." dengan sigap Sehun berhasil mengelak dan akibatnya aku yang brada dibelakangnya mau tak mau harus berhadapan dengan tas terbang itu. Apa-apaan?!

HAP! Dan berhasil kutangkap.

PLOK PLOK PLOK..

"tangkapan yang bagus Kai. Ahahaha" dengan polosnya Sehun malah bertepuk tangan dengan girang. -_- kalau dipikir-pikir bagaimana bisa tas secara ajaib terbang dengan sendirinya? Dan... inilah jawabannya.

" jangan begitu, luhan..." tegur Sehun.

"YAK OH SEHUN! KAMU NGOMONG HAL YANG ANEH-ANEH LAGI KE MINSEOK, YA?!"

Seorang anak dengan wajah rupawan yang hampir mirip dengan Oh Sehun berlari dari dalam rumah dan meberondong Sehun dengan anarkis. Siapa dia, adik sehun?

" hm? Yang mana, ya? Soal ciuman pertamamu adalah lay hyung yang waktu sedang mabuk? Sehun membalas dengan santai.

"hah! Sampai hal itu juga kamu bilang?!"

Aah.. inikah adik Sehun yang mau dikenalkan denganku? Manisnya..

"hei.. jangan marah, jangan marah.." Sehun mengusap-usap kepala adiknya.

"jangan menunduk sehun idiot, kau mengejekku ya!?"

Wajahnya yang lembut seperti ini belum pernah ku lihat. Pasti Sehun melakukannya tanpa sadar. Mereka berdua sangat indah, bagaikan lukisan hidup.. sungguh mengagumkan.

"Kai~" ugh, aku kenapa malah melamun ishhh?

"eh?! i.. iya Sehun. Ada apa?" kedua kakak beradik itu menatapku tajam, huwahhh.. aku malu ^/^

"Tara! Ini adik laki-laki ku yang manis, namanya luhan." Dengan gerakan akrobatik sehun merangkul adiknya dan tersenyum girang, sedangkan sang adik meronta-ronta dalam rangkulannya. Ugh.. lucunya..

"Smp?" tanyaku.

Adik sehun menatapku dengan wajah memerah. Aku tidak tahu itu karena malu atau karena rangkulan sehun yang terlalu erat. tapi.. sehun memang benar, adiknya ini benar-benar manis. Ahaha, Aku tertawa dan adik sehun memalingkan wajaahnya yang makin memerah.

"psst, dia malu." Bisik sehun. Ahh, kenapa mereka berdua manis sekali?

Entah kenapa hari ini rasanya, aku sangat beruntung.

~FEL~

"Lho? Tunggu sebentar, Kai." Sehun mengobrak-abrik laci dimeja belajarnya dengan beringas.

Kalian tau dimana aku sekarang? Aku sekarang berada di kamar Sehun! Iya.. kamar Oh Sehun. Ahh. Jantungku benar-benar sedang berdetak dengan maksimal karena ini. Apalagi aku baru pertama kali masuk ke kamar anak laki-laki (selain kamar adik laki-lakiku)

"kemarin ku pindahkan kemana ya? Buku catatannya mana, yaa..." sementara Sehun sibuk dengan kegiatan mari-mencari-buku-Kai, aku duduk dengan tenang tetapi dalam keadaan jantung yang sama sekali tidak stabil.

DEG DEG DEG DEG DEG DEG...

Tenang kai, tenang.. jangan bertingkah aneh, biasa saja... hufp.

Eh, ngomong-ngomong.. jangan-jangan Sehun menyembunyikan majalah porno dibawah tempat tidur? Benar tidak ya?

Dengan rasa keingintahuan yang membludak tanpa sadar aku mengintip kolong tempat tidur Sehun.

"Kai? Kamu cari apa?"

GLEK, Ahhh... aku melakukan apa lagi ini? Benar-benar ish...

Aku gelagapan dan secara naluriah mencari sesuatu untuk pengalihan. Ahh, untung lah ada di sebelah ku..! selamat.. selamat..

"ah, ini CD yang ingin ku dengar. Punya Sehun?" bagus kai.. pengalihan yang bagus...

"ah? Itu punya Tao.. punya kakak perempuanku yang dua tahun lebih tua."

Eh, Sehun memanggil kakak perempuannya hanya dengan nama? Hihihi.. akrab sekali.

"kenapa kamu ketawa? Ah.. iya itu mau di pinjam Baekhyun, nanti setelah itu ku pinjamkan padamu deh."

DEG..

Baekhyun.. lagi?

Hhh, ternyata memang...

Sehun yang menyukai Baekhyun ya..

"oh iya, buku catatannya tertinggal di kamar kakak ku. Ku ambil dulu ya."

Tapi, aku menyukai Sehun.. sangat menyukainya..

"Sehun."

Kami.. memendam perasaan yang sama.

"ya?"

Sama-sama menyukai seseorang yang tidak melihat kami.

"padahal penglihatan Sehun jelek kan, apa nggak apa-apa duduk dibangku paling belakang?" aku mencoba tersenyum menatap Sehun yang tersentak.

"nggak perlu di sembunyikan,"

Siapapun...

"sejak kapan Sehun menyukai Baekki?"

Pasti berusaha keras dengan perasaan mereka.

"itu... sejak dia memukulku." Sehun tampak malu, dia menggaruk tengkuknya yang entah gatal atau hanya salah tingkah. Aku tersenyum..

"Oh Sehun, kau masochist?" goda ku.

"bukan.. lebih tepatnya..." sangkal Sehun

Oh Sehun yang salah tingkah saat memikirkan Baekhyun, Oh Sehun... yang hanya menatap Baekhyun.

Sehun berdeham "pertama-tama, aku memang benar-benar nggak suka padanya. Kenapa ya, dia itu.. cepat menangis, cepat marah, cepat tertawa.. menarik sekali melihatnya. Dan begitu aku sadar menyukainya. Aku tidak bisa mundur lagi."

Oh Sehun, dia mengakuinya secara gamblang tentang peasaannya.

Jantungku seakan berdenyut nyeri, nafasku tercekat, dan bodohnya aku..

Mataku malah tak lepas memandangnya,

Lalu...

permohonan kami hanyalah satu.

Bagaimana caranya agar orang yang kami sukai membalas perasaan kami.

"Sehun, kamu tahu?"

Maaf.. aku juga menderita.

Aku tidak ingin mengatakan hal seperti ini.. benar-benar tidak ingin, tapi..

"Baekhyun itu, dia menyukai seseorang lho.."

Aku meng-input musuh yang tidak terlihat pada Sehun.

Aku.. jahat sekali bukan?

Sehun, dia tersentak.. mungkin kaget... tapi, apa yang di pikirkannya sekarang? Sehun yang dengan begini, berada di posisi yang sama denganku.. apa yang akan dia lakukan?

"lalu?" hanya sepatah kata itu yang terucap dari bibirnya. "a... anu.." Dan aku yang bodoh masih saja gugup dalam situasi genting seperti ini.

" ada atau nggak, nggak ada hubungannya kan?" ya.. memang. Tetapi ada untukku..

"kenapa?" aku bertanya, mencoba menatap matanya. Entah bagaimana raut wajahku sekarang.. aku benar-benar...ugh, entahlah

"ada orang yang kamu sukai?" Sehun menjawab pertanyaanku dengan pertanyaan.

"ada." Jawabku.

"lalu, kalau ada orang yang dia sukai, apa yang akan kamu lakukan kai?"

DEG..

Apa? Apa yang akan aku lakukan?

"aku.. aku nggak akan menyerah." Sesaat setelah mendengar jawabanku senyum Sehun mengembang,ugh.. itu benar-benar menimbulkan ribuan kupu-kupu berterbangan dengan bebas menggelitik perutku. Aishh,Ini benar-benar kacau.

"ehm, ya kan? Karena itu, aku juga nggak akan menyerah." Sehun berbalik menuju pintu dan memutar knopnya.

"mana bisa aku diam begitu saja tanpa usaha apa-apa." Dia kembali menatapku sebelum membuka pintu. "kuambil dulu ya, catatan Kai." Lanjutnya masih dengan senyuman dan kemudian pergi.

Yang dikatakan Sehun memang benar, hebat sekali... padahal, itu hal yang wajar. Tapi dalam sekejab, hatiku yang bimbang berubah menjadi lapang.

Aku juga ingin seperti Sehun..

Blam.. pintu tertutup.

Sendirian di kamar Sehun membuatku memikirkan banyak hal. Sehun. Dia itu terlalu keren. Aku bersyukur menyukai orang ini.. tapi, Baekhyun memang beruntung ya. Tanpa berusaha pun, dia bisa menarik perhatian Sehun. Sedangkan aku? Eh, tunggu.. hm, kata kuncinya jangan menyerah bukan? Sehun bisa kenapa aku tidak? ahh! Benar juga! Haha ^^

Cklek... pintu terbuka.

"maaf, ya, kai." Sehun masuk dengan sebuah catatan bersampul coklat di tangannya. Aku yang masih belum menyadari kehadirannya dengan santai berkata. "lihat saja nanti, Oh Sehun.." Hahah

"ah? Apanya?" bingung Sehun. Aku yang tidak peka karena terlalu fokus melamun pun masih tak bergeming melanjutkan rencanaku..

Aku.. yang sudah memutuskan untuk tidak menyerah ini akan melakukan strategi yang hebat untuk menaklukkan Oh Sehun! Hahaha lihat saja..

Yosh! Semangat Kai!

"Oi Kai, apa yang kamu semangatkan?"

DEG

Secara ajaib dan tak terduga wajah sehun sudah berada tepat disampingku!

"KYYYAAA! APA-APAAN KAMU! MENGAGETKAN SAJA! DASAR SEHUN IDIOT!

Ini adalah awal...

"YAKKK KAI! JANGAN BERTERIAK DI TELINGA SESEORANG!

**TBC**

**A/N : Keep review nee..^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**:: For Endless Love ::**

**Story by : Wu Li An**

**Pairing : HunKai , slight : HunBaek, KrisKai**

**Main cast : Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun**

**Other cast : Byun Baekhyun, Kris Wu**

**Genre : Absolutly Romance and maybe Hurt**

**Rated : TTT**

**Disclamer : this fict is mine, but this story belong Banri Hidaka (REMAKE)**

**Warning : Gender swicth, TYPO'S**

**" ****DON'T BASH OR FLAME, YES TO LIKE AND COMMENT "**

**DLDR**

**HAPPY READING!**

**:D**

**Chapter Four..**

**Begin!**

Pagi yang cerah di SHS...

"uuh.. matematikanya nggak selesai-selesai.." Baekhyun menggerutu sambil menyalin pekerjaan rumahku. Baekhyun memang selalu begitu, ceroboh dan seperti boom yang siap meledak kapan pun sesuai keinginannya.

"kai~"

"uhm?"

"kenapa? Alismu sampai membentuk segitiga begitu." Heh, mana ada alis segitiga sih? -_-

"haaahhh, begini nih cewek yang sedang jatuh cinta, emosinya gampang naik-turun. Menyebalkan tau, ke mana perginya kai ku yang bahagia karena kerumah si bodoh Sehun?"

"eh? Tidak ada apa-apa "

Gawat kenapa tanpa sadar aku jadi lesu begini? Bukannya aku sudah memutuskannya kemarin? Ugh.. tapi, walaupun aku menyukai Sehun sedangkan Sehun menyukai Baekhyun aku akan menyerang dengan caraku sendiri!

Memang menyakitkan sih, tapi itu kan konsekuensinya..

Cepat datang, Sehun!naku yang hari ini, berbeda dengan yanag biasanya... (mungkin).

BUGH!

Auch! Kalian tau suara apa itu? Itu adalah suara benturan tas yang dengan tidak senonohnya mencium kepalaku.. aisshh appo :'(

"ah? Maaf kai." Heh? Apa? Ternyata dalangnya malah Oh Sehun? Orang yang kutunggu-tunggu yang dengan santai melenggang ke bangkunya bersama Kris.

Uuuhh, kebodohanku. Sama seperti biasanya. -_- cinta itu menyakitkan ya.

"ah... baek. Nih, CD yang ingin kau dengar." Ucap sehun sembari memberikan kepingan CD pada Baekhyun, tanpa melihatku.

"eh?! Ah! Kyaaa ~! Makasih, ya. Sehun. Aku suka kamu deh.. hahaha, aku pengen banget ini! huwwaaah" Baekhyun girang dan Sehun membalasnya dengan tawa paling indah yang pernah aku lihat..

DEG..

Mereka berdua.. tidakkah mereka melihatku?

"Kai~ lihat, aku dipinjami Sehun ini."

Aku..tidak boleh kalah.

"ya, bagus. Tapi ..."

Pertarungan dimulai..

"aku juga bawa CD yang kamu inginkan waktu itu pas kamu main kerumahku, katanya kamu mau dengar?" dengan tawa lebar aku menyodor kan CD pada baekhyun.

"KYAAA! MAKASIH KAI! AKU CINTA KAMU!" dengan lantang Baekhyun berteriak lalu memelukku erat. Dan tanpa sengaja pandangan mataku bersertabrakan dengan Sehun. (kedudukan ku jelas lebih tinggi bukan. Heh heh..)

"terus, kamu mau dengar yang mana dulu?" tanyaku iseng. Hehe

Baekhyun yang kebingungan dengan ke dua CD ditangannya memelotoi kedua-duanya lamat-lamat. "eh..Orangnya satu, CD nya dua, eh.. telinganya kan dua? Agh.. tapi kan satu set?" hahah melihat Baekhyun yang kebingungan memang menarik sih ya..aku jadi makin iri saja.

"aah, padahal sudah susah-susah kupinjam kan Tao.." pancing Sehun dengan akting gagalnya "hhh, padahal. Aku ingin memperdengarkannya pertama kali pada Baekhyun lho.." (ini anak malah lebih iseng pada Baekhyun.) kamu menang Sehun..

Sementara Bakhyun dilanda panik menentukan pilihan, aku dan Sehun berkontak mata, kami tersenyum satu sama lain menertawakan keisengan kami pada baekhyun lewat isyarat mata..

Aku.. memang tidak mungkin bisa menjadi Baekhyun. Tapi, aku akan masuk ke dalam penglihatan Sehun sedikit demi sedikit.

Ini adalah strategi besarku..

Masuk ke dalam penglihatan Oh Sehun, dan membuat ruang untuk diriku.. sedikit demi sedikit...

~ FEL ~

"Kai sayang pada Baekhyun, ya?" tanya Sehun padaku.

kami berdua berada dia atap sekolah sekarang, jika kalian bertanya untuk apa dan bagaimana kami bisa kesini itu tidak akan ku jawab karena itu rahasia. hihi

"ya." Jawabku tegas tanpa bepikir. Toh aku memang menyayangi baekhyun. Tapi.. eh?

"tapi, bukan berarti lesbian." Ucapku dan Sehun secara bersamaan! Ahaha.. bagaimana bisa seperti ini? Kami sama-sama terdiam (canggung) saling bertatapan dan tertawa lepas secara bersamaan (lagi).

"musuh terkuatku kai, ya." Ucap Sehun di sela-sela tawanya.

Aku menatapnya kaget, tapi tidak lama. Karena setelah nya aku kembali tersenyum tertular tawa Sehun.

Rasanya memang sedikit jahat, sih.. tapi kalau hanya segini, rasanya tidak apa-apa kan?

"hm, musuhku.. Baekhyun ya.." aku mengguman lirih.

Pernyataan cintanya.. mungkin

"hm? Kamu tadi ngomong sesuatu. Kai?"

untuk saat ini, jangan dilakukan dulu ya..

~ FEL ~

Memandang orang yang di sukai iu tidak pernah membosankan.

"selanjutnya buka buku halaman 58."

"Sehun, pinjam kamusnya." Ucapku pada sehun yang tengah membalik halaman buku cetaknya. "Nih." Dia menyodorkan kamus. Aku mengambil dan syok seketika saat melihat grafity yang terpampang dicover kamus itu.. yang tertulis

'manju? Ih.. takut' didepan muka serta 'ensiklopedia lengkap monster' disampingnya. Ditulis tebal dengan tipe-x lagi.. hhh Oh Sehun... -_-

Aku merebahkan kepalaku dibangku, membekap mulutku yang dengan lancang terkekeh dan tubuh ku sedikit bergetar karena tak kuasa menahan tawa akibat ulah sang master grafity Oh Sehun.

"apaan sih? Bukan aku yang nulis" sehun mengelak. Khukhukhu, aku menegakkan kembali tubuhku dan mengusap air mata yang tak sengaja keluar karena menahan tawa.

" sial, dasar bodoh.." dia menggerutu, ugh.. kenapa meskipun menggerutu masih terlihat keren? Hhh, hanya melihatnya saja, aku bahagia.

Oh Sehun.

Bagaiman aku mendeskripsikannya...

Dia itu kidal, dia menulis dengan lancar, tidak bagus dan jug tidak jelek.

Dia menulis dengan huruf yang aneh jika di papan tulis.

Oh sehun, yang tidak bisa melihat dengan jela tanpa kaca mata, dan seperti biasa... aku akan meminjam kan catatanku agar dia tidak kesulitan saat membacanya.

"nih.." sodorku. "mau lihat?"

Pada saat itu.. wajahnya yang malu tampak begitu manis.

"maaf merepotkan."

Pada saat seperti ini, aku bahagia..

"berikutnya Oh Sehun, ayo baca."

Aku menyukai intonasinya, aku sangat menyukai suaranya.. aku bahagia, walaupun hanya melihatnya. Itu pun sudah cukup, inilah kebahagiaanku.. kebahagiaan kecilku.

~FEL~

Hari ini, untuk pertama kalinya dalam tahun ini aku mendengar suara serangga.

"kai~~ ayo cepat~!" Byuurrr...

'waktunya memakai pakaian renang sekolah!' ini pertama kalinya, masuk kolam renang setelah SMA, masih sedikit dingin sih.. tapi, nyaman. Aku suka musim panas ^^.

'oh iya, Sehun ada nggak ya?' tanyaku dalam hati sambil menoleh kanan-kiri, tepat didepanku ada Baekhyun yang memandangku malas. "Kai..." Ucapnya padaku sedikit menggeram. Ya, Baekhyun memang selalu jengkel jika aku sudah bertingkah aneh yang tentu saja penyebab utamanya jelas sekali Sehun yang selalu dikatainya bodoh bin idiot itu.

Oh.. itu dia!

Berdiri tenang di pinggir kolam sambil berbicara dengan Kris disampingnya. Uwaaahh.. badan Sehun kenapa bisa terlihat bagus seperti itu? Apa karena biasanya nggak kelihatan ya? Ugh.. aku jadi deg-degan sekali... ^^ Sehun benar-benar menyilaukan, aku ingin melukis yang seperti itu..

"Kai.. wajahmu memerah, lho?" bisik baekhyun tepat ditelingaku. Kontan saja secara reflek aku memegang kedua pipiku dan menenggelamkan kepalaku kedalam air (bersembunyi) tapi itu tidak efektif sebab lima detik setelahnya kau malah terbatuk-batuk kehabisan nafas. -_- idiot

"uhuk uhuk.. anu, itu.. aku boleh bilang?" aku menatap Baekhyun ragu. "apa? Katakan saja Kai." balasnya.

"badan bagian atas anak laki-laki itu... ternyata begitu padat ya? Ramping, tapi terlihat bisa diandalkan.. ugh, Baek. Pokoknya intinya indah deh!" entah apa yang kubicarakan mungkin otakku sedikit korslet karena terlalu banyak menelan air kolam berkaporit tadi. -_-

"ah.. pahatan diruang klub seni juga indah, tapi isinya ini lho.. menggetarkan dan seksi, iyakan Baek?!" aku menoleh menatap Baekhyun yang tengah berenang kearahku sambil memicingkan mata segarisnya. Sesampainya didepanku dia mengusap dahiku dan menempelkan dahinya pada dahiku lantas berkata. "nggak panas kok," heh? Apa-apan ini? "kau kemanakan sahabat ku kai, hei alien mesum yang menyamar?" ish.. Baekhyun idiot! Aku menyiramnya dengan air.

"kai apa-apan sih?" protes baekhyun sambil membalasku. "habis Baekki aneh." Balasku tak mau kalah. "itu karena kai juga aneh!" dan bla.. .. pada akhirnya aku dan Baekhyun saling menyiram satu sama lain. Tapi.. meskipun aku bersama baekhyun, mataku tak pernah lepas dari sosok Sehun. Aku tahu dia memperhatikan kami sedari tadi.. ah, atau mungkin lebih tepatnya memperhatikan Baekhyun, ya.. Baekhyun.

Aish, kenapa jadi murung begini? Bukankah ini baru dimulai..

"Oh Sehun, pandanganmu mesum." Secara tiba-tiba aku timbul dari dalam air kolam tepat di hadapan Sehun dan Kris, lalu... "UWAAA, " Sehun berteriak kaget, sukses bukan?

Aku mencoba menirukan pandangan mata Sehun yang ku bilang mesum tadi lalu menunjukkannya pada Kris. "begini kan, ya, Sehun tadi."

Kris tersenyum kecil. "ya.. mirip sekali."

"YAAK KALIAN! DASAR BODOHH!" Sehun mengamuk! Dan aku tanpa sadar tersenyum senang.

"Kai mengganggu ku terus, ya?." Ucap Sehun sambil mengusap rambutnya. Eh? Apa maksudnya. Mengganggu?

"Baekhyun mainnya sama Kai terus dari tadi." Lanjutnya. Ugh.. aku kira apa.

PYAASSSHHH

Aku menyiram air pada Sehun. "itu sih, dari dulu!" balasku sambil tertawa lebar. Sehun menatapku yang masih tertawa dan tawa itu menular. Sehun tertawa lebar lantas membalas perbuatanku! Dia balik menyiramku dengan memababi buta! Dan pada akhirnya kami tertawa bersama-sama..

Aku dan Sehun..

Hei, strategiku sukses besar bukan?!

**~TBC~**

**A/N : Hallo.. bagaimana chapter ini? Gregetan? Gemas? Ini udah full dong Hunkai nya? Hahah.. yaudahlah, ga pake lama-lama.. Thanks to all readers yang setia baca dan review ini fanfict. Maaf nggak bisa ngebales review kalian satu-satu, tapi asal kalian tahu aja ya.. review kalian saya baca semua kok, #sumpah :3 dan yang terakhir, **

**TERIMA KASIH SANGAT! SAYA CINTA KALIAN! **

**maaf juga kalo per chapnya kagak bisa panjang, maklumlah.. kapasitas otak tidak mencukupi, ahh, yaudah pokoknya itulah..**

**Chapter selanjutnya saya janji akan buat kejutan untuk kalian, jadi.. sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**:: For Endless Love ::**

**Story by : Wu Li An**

**Pairing : HunKai , slight : HunBaek, KrisKai**

**Main cast : Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun**

**Other cast : Byun Baekhyun, Kris Wu**

**Genre : Absolutly Romance and maybe Hurt**

**Rated : TTT**

**Disclamer : this fict is mine, but this story belong Banri Hidaka (REMAKE)**

**Warning : Gender swicth, TYPO'S**

**" ****DON'T BASH OR FLAME, YES TO LIKE AND COMMENT "**

**DLDR**

**HAPPY READING!**

**:D**

**Chapter Five..**

Jam istirahat telah dimulai, seperti biasa aku akan ke kantin bersama dengan Baekhyun.. tapi masalahnya, kemana Baekhyun ya? Kenapa tiba-tiba dia menghilang? Apa yang dikatakan anak-anak tadi benar?

"a..anu, Kris. Kamu lihat Baekhyun nggak?" mendengar namanya ku panggil Kris menoleh dan menatapku tajam. Ah.. matanya memang menakutkan.

"i..itu, lho.. ku dengar dia terjatuh dari tangga. Apa parah?" lanjutku sambil menelan ludah (gugup).

"nggak, cuma terpeleset. Lecet ringan saja." Balas Kris datar.

Hahhh, aku menghela nafas lega. "syukurlah." Ucapku sungguh-sungguh.

"tadi, Sehun buru-buru membawanya ke ruang kesehatan."

DEG..

Lagi-lagi...

Sehun..

Ruang kesehatan, begitu ya.. jadi Sehun yang membawanya..

"kamu nggak ke sana?" tanya Kris saat aku mulai berbalik beranjak pergi.

Hhh.. strategiku gagal ya?

Apa aku memang tidak bisa menang dari Baekhyun?

"sudah ada Sehun kan? Jadi nggak apa-apa." Balasku berbalik menatap Kris dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

"oh iya, guru kesenian mencarimu tadi."

Aku membuka pintu dan membalasnya. "hm, terima kasih."

Disaat semua usaha yan dilakukan sia-sia dan nggak berjalan dengan baik, aku jadi merasa sedih. Kenapa aku begitu menyedihkan?

**~FEL~**

"ugh.. ini terlalu berat." Aku berjalan sempoyongan di tengah koridor yang penuh sesak oleh siswa. Bagaimana tidak, sekarang adalah jam istirahat dan secara otomatis mereka semua berhamburan di koridor SHS.

Bruuk

Aku menyenggol seseorang. Untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Sekedar informasi, aku sekarang ini tengah menjalankan tugas dari guru kesenian yaitu tak lain tak bukan adalah membawa alat-alat untuk pelajarannya ke ruang kesenian. Sebenarnya dengan senang hati aku pasti akan membantunya. Tapi...

Semua ini terlalu berat!

Berat sekali...

Seperti perasaanku padanya, Sehun...

Bagaimana bisa perasaan ku kepadanya semakin hari semakin tumbuh..

Kenapa?

Aku yang melamun tak sengaja kembali menabrak seseorang .

Zruutt.. dan otomatis gulungan-gulungan kertas ditanganku terlepas! Uwaahh!

SET..

Eh? Seseorang memelukku dari belakang, si-siapa?

"kamu terhuyung-huyung seperti penguin yang sedang belajar berjalan saja." Hah? Apa? Penguin? Siap-pa...

"e-eh K-Kris?" ugh.. kenapa bisa orang ini? Aish... aku takut sekali pada sorot matanya -_-. Dia bilang aku penguin heh, yang benar saja? Hh, aku suka penguin sih.. tapi, rasanya aku tidak terlalu suka dibilang begitu. -_- cara jalannya ituloh, ya kan.

"sini, ku bawakan sampai ruang kesenian." Eh? Apa? Aku nggak salah denger kan? Tanpa sadar aku menatap Kris, dia tersenyum dan mengambil alih gulungan-gulungan kertas yang masih ku dekap.

Kris... ternyata tidak semenyeramkan yang aku kira..

"ada apa?" tanyanya padaku.

Aku menelan ludah, "ng-nggak, kukira Kris itu menyeramkan. Ternyata baik, ya."

"aku seram?" tanyanya. Aku mengangguk dan tersenyum lebar menatap Kris.

Kulihat Kris memicingkan matanya menatapku lalu terkekeh. Entah kenapa, Kris itu ternyata mudah untuk diajak bicara tidak seperti kelihatannya. Dan tanpa sadar, aku telah mengamatinya.. haha, mengamati orang itu memang menyenangkan.

**~FEL~**

"mau melukis apa?"

"lukisan manusia."

Percakapan kami berlanjut terus sepanjang lorong menuju ruang kesenian.

"aku, kalau untuk lukisan abstrak nggak punya daya imajinasi. Tapi, aku juga nggak pandai melukis benda hidup." Jelasku.

Tapi.. walaupun begitu, daya imajinasiku yang Cuma sedikit ini bergejolak..

"entah kenapa.. rasanya, manusia itu punya kehangatan. Makanya aku suka."

Bayanganku memuncak kalau memikirkan orang itu..

"kamu juga pandai menggambar Sehun, ya."

"ah.. masa?" elakku.

EH? APA-APAAN INI? HUWAAAH KRIS MELIHAT GAMBAR ITU YA! BAGAIMANA INI? AARRGGHHH...

"Soalnya, Kai hanya memperhatikan Sehun.." lho? Kok?.. Kris... mengetahuinya?!

"sebegitu jelasnya ya? Jangan-jangan Sehun juga sudah tahu, ya."

"menurutku, sih, nggak." Balas kris sambil menata gulungan-gulungan kertas tadi dimeja.

"ah.. begitu.." aku tersenyum masam, menghela nafas dan membantu Kris menata.

"Hanya aku yang tahu.. Kai."

Nada suaranya, entah bagaimana terasa begitu menyakitkan. Apa? Kenapa seperti itu? Raut wajah Kris berubah sedetik setelah kalimat itu terucap. Kris yang biasanya terlihat begitu menyeramkan kini terlihat sangat menyedihkan.

**~FEL~**

Setelah dari ruang kesenian kami berdua kembali ke kelas dan disana kami mendapati Sehun yang posisinya duduk diatas meja dan Baekhyun yang duduk di kursi berhadapan dengan Sehun kaget karena kedatangan kami.

"YO.. Kai." Sapa Sehun. Seperti biasanya.

.. padahal.. orang lain yang melihatnya bisa tahu..

Kenapa Sehun tidak menyadari perasaanku?

"hei Kai tau nggak? Masa Baekhyun tadi cara jatuhnya bagus banget, sampai nggak bisa ngejek deh.. hahaha."

"NGGAK USAH BILANG-BILANG, DEH!"

"Teriakan mu 'Gyaaa' tadi itu lho, jelek banget! hahah"

"kalau aku menyiapkan batin, aku nggak bakalan jatuh. Tahu!"

Mereka mulai lagi.. kenapa Baekhyun juga tidak menyadarinya?

"oh ya baek, kamu juga belum menyerahkan PR matematika kan? Ayo kita ke ruang guru."

Baekhyun menatap buku tugasnya. "ng... kakiku masih sakit, jadi... bagaimana kalau Kai saja yang menyerahkan PR ku. Ya! Kai mau kan?"

Aku yang khawatir pun reflek berteriak. "BAEKKI, KAKIMU SEGITU PARAHNYA?!"

Baekhyun memelototiku dan tiba-tiba berbisik tepat ditelingaku. "dasar bodoh, maksudnya itu supaya kamu dan si idiot sehun itu pergi berdua.." geram baekhyun sembari berkedip dan menempelkan jari telunjuknya di bibir lalu tersenyum lucu. Ahh.. begitukah? Baekhyun benar-benar mendukungku ya.. tapi..

Bagaimana dengan perasaan Sehun?

"yah.. ayo pergi." Suara datar Sehun membuatku tertegun. Nada suaranya berbeda dari biasanya.. kenapa? Kenapa sehun begitu muram?

Dengan cepat aku berbalik dan mengejar Sehun, aku memanggilnya tapi Sehun menghiraukanku.. dia menghiraukanku, berjalan dengan wajah murung yang entah kenapa membuat dadaku sesak, apa sebegitu kecewanya dia karena aku yang menggantikan baekhyun? Begitukah?

SRAAT.. KLAAK,

Tak sengaja handphone ku terjatuh,

"Kai, handphone mu.." baekhyun berujar sambil memungut handphoneku.

Kenapa? Kenapa Sehun tidak bisa melihatku barang satu detik saja?

Padahal aku sangat senang walaupun dia hanya sekedar menyapaku, tapi.. aku juga sangat menderita di waktu yang bersamaan.

Padahal..aku tidak ingin melihat ekspresi Sehun yang seperti ini, tapi ternnyata.. akulah yang membuat Sehun menderita..

"yah..sepertinya ada yang retak, kai..bagaimana ini? Apa masih bisa diperbaiki"

Hatiku yang sakit ini, apa masih bisa di perbaiki juga? Bisakah?

Padahal.. aku begitu menyukainya, tapi kenapa..

Kenapa perasaan ini tidak tersampaikan!

Tanpa bisa ku cegah setetes liquid bening menetes dari mataku.. aku menangis.. lebih tepatnya menangisi diriku sendiri dengan bodohnya.. kenapa? Kenapa aku seperti ini?

" Kai?"

Kris adalah orang pertama yanng menyadarinya, selalu.. kenapa selalu begitu? Kenapa bukan Sehun? Kenapa dia tidak menyadarinya? Padahal, aku berusaha begitu keras... tapi kenapa tetap tidak bisa?

"Kai.. kau kenapa? Kenapa kau menangis? Ada yang sakit?"

Baekhyun dengan semua sifat unik yang Sehun sukai, ia sahabatku dan aku.. muak dengan semua ini.

Baekhyun mencoba meraih tanganku, namun genggamannya kutepis dengan kasar. Aku tau dia tersentak kaget. Mungkin ia tak menyangka aku bisa seperti ini.. tapi, untuk kali ini maaf. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa menahannya.. aku benar-benar iri padamu, baek.

"kai, kenapa?! Ada apa? Katakan padaku?!" dengan keras kepala Baekhyun masih mendesakku. Tanpa pikir panjang pun aku membalas. "AKU KESAL MELIHATMU BAEK. KAU TAHU!"

Aku tahu, saat ini.. aku benar-benar jahat. Padahal.. baekhyun sama sekali tidak bersalah.. padahal.. yang salah disini adalah aku, aku yang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa dan melampiaskannya pada baekhyun..

Pada akhirnya.. hati semuanya jadi terluka karena kebodohanku.

** Author POV **

Kai berlari meninggalkan ketiganya dalam keterkejutan, baekhyun berteriak memanggil kai yang menghilang di telan lorong, begitu pula dengan Sehun. Namun, belum sempat Sehun mengejar Kai, Kris terlebih dulu menarik tangannya.

"lebih baik kau nggak mengejarnya." Ucap Kris datar.

"tapi.. Kai, dia-"

"biar aku saja, kau disini temani baekhyun. Dia pasti kaget dengan kejadian ini." Dengan cepat Kris memotong ucapan Sehun dan berlari mengikuti kai yang sudah tak terlihat lagi.

**:: Ruang Kesenian :: **

Dengan perlahan Kris masuk, ia melangkahkan kaiki jenjangnya perlahan mendekati Kai yang tengah duduk dikursi dekat jendela yang terbias cahaya lembayung. Mendengar langkah kaki Kai menoleh, lalu menatap kris dengan mata sendunya.

"kau menangis, kai?"

Kai mengangguk dan tersenyum masam. "humb, iya." Kembali menatap jendela dan menengadah ke langit. "aku.. sudah mengatakan hal yang jahat sekali bukan? Pasti Sehun terkejut.." dengan mata yang kembali dipenuhi liquid kai menatap kris yang masih diam menatapnya.

"kenapa saat kita menyukai seseorang, kita jadi tidak memikirkan sekeliling kita begini ya..? hanya mendahulukan perasaan sendiri, hanya memikirkan kepentingan sendiri."

TES..

air mata itu jatuh, kai menangkup mulutnya dan terisak. Kenapa ia begitu lemah?

"maaf kris, saat ini aku ingin sendiri saja.. kau bisa pergi, jangan hiraukan aku."

"aku tidak mau." Balas Kris datar.

"kau tidak mengerti perasaanku kris! Kumohon pergilah!" Kai berteriak, matanya yang memerah membuatnya tampak begitu menyedihkan. Ia benar-benar dalam keadaan buruk sekarang dan kris, ia makin memperburuk semuanya dimata kai.

"maaf, saat ini aku sedang tidak bisa berpikir." Kai menunduk. "sebelum aku mengatakan hal yang lebih buruk lagi, pergilah.. tolong biarkan aku sendiri."

Seperti halnya angin, ucapan kai tak sedikitpun mengusik kris. Ia berjalan mendekati kai yang masih saja menundukkan kepalanya menatap lantai kayu denngan mata yang terus meneteskan liquid bening.

"aku, tidak bisa membiarkanmu sendirian kai.." ucap kris kemudian.

"kenapa?" tanya kai di sela isakannya.

"karena aku.." kris merengkuh bahu kecil kai. "mengerti perasaan mu." Kris mensejajarkan tubuhnya hingga wajah keduanya hampir tak berjarak.

"karena aku...

...menyukaimu. kim kai"

CUP..

Bibir itu mengecup lembut bibir lembut kai, hanya sepersekian detik kedua bibir itu bersentuhan namun hal itu berhasil membuat kai melotot dengan sempurna. Sepersekian detik yang tak terduga, sepersekian detik yang berhasil membuat kai tak bisa berpikir apapun, sepersekian detik yang membuat semuanya berantakan..

"jadilah kekasihku.. kai"

**~TBC~**

**a/n : just review okey! _ hahaha**


	6. Chapter 6

**:: For Endless Love ::**

**Story by : Wu Li An**

**Pairing : HunKai , slight : HunBaek, KrisKai**

**Main cast : Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun**

**Other cast : Byun Baekhyun, Kris Wu**

**Genre : Absolutly Romance and maybe Hurt**

**Rated : TTT**

**Disclamer : this fict is mine, just it.**

**Warning : Gender swicth, TYPO'S**

**" ****DON'T BASH OR FLAME, YES TO LIKE AND COMMENT "**

**DLDR**

**HAPPY READING!**

**:D**

**Chapter Six..**

"Jadilah kekasihku.. Kai"

Entah bagaimana kalimat itu bisa terucap dari mulut Kris yang jelas, satu kalimat tersebut berhasil membuatku membeku tak percaya. Apa katanya? Kekasih? Itu mustahil benar-benar mustahil.

Masalahnya bukan karena aku suka pada sehun atau aku tidak menyukainya, bukan.

Masalahnya adalah..

Dia.. Kris wu.

Orang yang ku katakan menyeramkan dengan mata tajam dan wajah rupawannya itu adalah seseorang yang sudah pasti tidak akan ada dalam daftar list orang yang akan ku jadikan pelarian karena rasa sakitku. Karena apa?

Karena dia adalah seseorang yang sahabatku sukai, ya.. byun baekhyun. Seseorang yang amat di sukai oh sehun itu menyukai orang ini..

Kris wu..

Dialah orang yang selama ini disukai oleh byun baekhyun.

"apa yang kau lakukan!" teriakku marah sambil mendorongnya keras. Hey ini bukan masalah sepele.. dia menciumku! Mencium! Tepat dibibir! Aku ulangi lagi, dibibir!

"menciummu." Ucap kris datar. Hah? Masih bisa setenang itukah? Ap-apa dia tidak merasa bersalah heh? Yang benar saja?

aku berdiri, menatapnya tajam dengan segala emosi yang menguap diubun-ubun. Dengan datar kris pun ikut berdiri dan berjalan mendekatiku. Ia menghela nafas dan mengusap rambutnya kebelakang lalu menatapku.

Heh, dia mau menakutiku dengan tatapannya hah? Aku sudah tidak takut lagi hahaha (mungkin) -_- .. setelah semua kejadian tadi dia pikir aku masih memandangnya dengan presepsi yang sama hah? Tidak.. dia sekarang jadi sejuta kali lebih berbahaya. Apa-apaan dia itu!

"kubilang jadilah kekasihku, Kim Kai." Kris berucap tegas tepat dihadapanku. Kris.. dia itu entah kenapa bisa menarik perhatian dari byun baekhyun padahal Sehun tidak bisa, tapi yang tak pernah terpikirkan olehku.. kenapa dia bisa tertarik padaku?

"tidak." Jawabku cepat. Sudah pasti aku akan menjawabnya dengan tidak.. bukankah tak perlu dijelaskan apa alasannya.

"kenapa?" ia memandangku penasaran. Aku terdiam,dan menunduk menatap lantai kayu.. oke, lantai kayu memang lebih menarik dari pada melihat wajah orang itu yang pasti akan mengingatkanku pada perbuatan nistanya beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Kenapa? Apa karena Sehun?" Kris kembali meminta alasan.. ugh... kenapa dia membawa-bawa sehun?

" Aku tidak apa-apa jika harus menunggumu kai, tidak masalah untukku. Meskipun kau hanya memandang orang lain tak apa bagiku, asalkan aku dapat melindungimu dengan menjadikanmu kekasihku maka itu sudah cukup. Atau setidaknya biarkan saja aku berada disisimu dan aku tidak akan lagi membiarkanmu menangis untuk orang lain." Lanjutnya.

Aku menatapnya tak percaya. Kenapa? Kenapa seorang kris wu mau melakukan hal konyol seperti itu? Demi ku? Itu terlalu konyol.. ya kan?

"katakanlah aku memang idiot." Kris kembali meneruskan ucapannya dan kali ini aku setuju, aku tambahi juga 'mesum' "tapi aku benar-benar serius.. kim kai."

Ya.. dan aku juga serius dengan jawaban tidak tadi... arggh, aku ingin berteriak.

"dan aku juga serius mengatakan tidak. Kris. maaf" aku berbalik, melangkah cepat meninggalkan ruang kesenian. Hatiku masih sakit dan sekarang satu orang lagi mau menambah beban hidupkku dengan membuatku pusing. Oh.. terima kasih, satu saja sudah terlalu banyak untukku. Aku sudah hampir keluar dan Kris berteriak dengan suara bassnya.

"dan aku juga lebih serius Kai! Kalau kau tidak mau jadi keasihku, biar aku saja yang jadi kekasihmu!"

Keesokan harinya Baekhyun tidak masuk sekolah. Saat aku menelpon rumahnya pun jawabannya selalu sama.

"ah, kai ya.. maaf kai, entah kenapa baekhyun tidak mau menjawab telponnya."

".. nde ahjumma, tidak apa-apa nanti kai telpon lagi."

Dan suasana dikelaspun terasa sangat tidak nyaman. Sejak kejadian itu Sehun tidak mengatakan apapun, Kris selalu menatapku, dan aku yang bodoh ini.. tetap tidak bisa mengalihkan perhatianku padanya.

Ugh.. menyukai seseorang yang tidak menyukai kita itu menyakitkan ya.

"katanya baekhyun nggak ada dirumah."

"waktu wali kelas menghubungi rumahnya, orang rumahnya bilang hari ini dia pergi ke sekolah."

Anak-anak di kelas pun sekarang membicarakan baekhyun. Eh, tapi kemana dia? Apa jangan-jangan...

"hei Kai.. kau melamun?" Kris, entah kenapa dia selalu datang disaat-saat tak terduga.

"maaf, aku pulang duluan!" hhh, maafkan aku oke. Ini keadaan yang benar-benar mendesak, aku harus menemui baekhyun untuk meminta maaf. Maaf karena aku seperti ini padamu oke. Tolong maklumi aku..

Kris mencoba menarik tanganku tapi dia telat karena aku telah berlari dengan kekuatan super dan yang tersisa hanyalah teriakan kris yang menggema di lorong. Aish..dia itu benar-benar.. kenapa coba baekhyun sampai bisa menyukainya? Hhh... aku benar-benar tidak habis pikir tentang itu.

Mengenai baekhyun..

Kalau pagi-pagi dia berangkat, berarti mungkin dia bermaksud pergi ke sekolah.. kalau begitu, dia pasti pergi sampai stasiun. Ya.. stasiun. Baekhyun pasti ada disana.

GJESS GJESSS GJESSS...

'HARAP MUNDUR SAMPAI DI BELAKANG GARIS PUTIH... PINTU AKAN SEGERA DIBUKA..'

PRIIIIIIITTTT...

Aku kini tengah berada distasiun, aish... tapi dimana baekhyun? Aku tidak bisa menemukannya.. baekhyun..

Saat pintu kereta dibuka aku pun bergegas maju dan masuk ke dalam kereta. Tapi...

DUAAAGGHHH

Seseorang menggeplak kepalaku dengan kerasnya! Hah, siapa berani-be...

SEHUN? KRIS? HUWAAAHH KENAPA MEREKA BERDUA BISA ADA DI SINI?!

"oi, setidaknya beri tahu kami dimana si bodoh itu pergi." Itu Sehun dan mulut tajamnya. Aku tahu dia juga pasti khawatir sama seperti ku, apalagi dia menyukai baekhyun. Tapi.. kenapa mulut nya tidak pernah sinkron dengan hatinya saat membicarakan baekhyun? Dia itu sebenarnya suka pada baekhyun sebagai apa? Ish..

"kenapa kalian bisa sampai kemari?" Tanyaku kaget. Keduanya besidekap menatapku dengan wajah datar. Heh.. aku jadi seperti orang yang tengah dipojokkan oleh dua depkolektor. Hhh.. apa-apaan mereka?

PRIIIIIIITTTT

'PINTU AKAN SEGERA MENUTUP'

"kenapa kamu langsung bertindak sendirian?" sehun malah balik bertanya menghiraukan pertanyaanku. Aku menatap sehun terpaku.. hhh, perasaan ini kenapa malah makin menyusahkan.

"aku nggak bisa diam saja saat kamu goyah seperti ini kai, kamu harus kuat.. kalau nggak.. nanti aku akan menghukummu seperti di ruang kesenian waktu itu.." lanjut kris sambil berbisik tepat ditelingaku. Heh? Ringan sekali mulutnya itu!

"KRISS!" teriakku reflek, oke ini bahaya. mulut orang itu bahaya. Amat sangat berbahaya!

"kalian berdua sedang membicarakan apa sih?" sehun menatap kami berdua heran. Dan aku hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala sambil terus bergumam. "tidak ada, kami tidak membicarakan apapun." Tepat saat itu juga, tak sengaja aku melihat bayang baekhyun di luar kereta!

"AHH.. ITU BAEKHYUN!" aku panik. Baekhyun juga menatapku dan dia malah berlari menjauh keluar peron. Dengan gegabah spontan aku berusaha membuka pintu kereta yang tentu saja berakibat teriakan dua spesies jantan disampingku. Sehun dan Kris.

"HEI KAI, JANGAN GEGABAH!" teriak Kris

"BAEKHYUN! TUNGGU AKU! HUWAAHH AKU MAU TURUN! TURUNAN AKU DISINI!" oke.. aku mungkin jadi tidak waras sekarang. -_-

"INI BERBAHAYA KAI!" sehun ikut berteriak.

Tapi aku benar-benar tidak bisa menyerah sekarang, baekhyun sudah ada di depan mata.. aku tidak bisa membiarakannya pergi, masalah ini harus ku selesaikan sekarang juga.. aku harus meminta maaf padanya. Detik ini juga.

BRRRUUUKKK

PINTU KERETAPUN TERBUKA!

Dengan cepat aku melompat turun dan berlari mengejar baekhyun. Ugh.. baekhyun tunggu aku!

Aku.. apa yang bisa ku lakukan agar bisa dimaafkan?

"BAEKHYUN, TUNGGU!"

Aku ingin baekhyun mendengarkan ceritaku, penyebab pertengkaran satu arah itu.

"kamu menungguku di stasiunkan?" aku masih berlari mengejarnya.

"tidak, aku Cuma kebetulan disitu kok! Jangan mengada-ada deh!" balasnya.

"maafkan keegoisanku baek.. padahal aku tahu betul kalau kamu dan sehun memang akrab."

TENG.. TENG.. TENG.. (suara kereta datang menginterupsi pernyataanku)

"maaf kan aku, aku cemburu dan membuatmu yang nggak mengerti apa-apa ikut terseret." Lanjutku.

Baekhyun berhenti tepat disebrang palang kereta yang bergegas menutup memisahkan kami berdua.

TENG...TENG.. TENG...

"maafkan aku yang mendahhulukan perasaanku sendiri dan hanya memandang Sehun saja.. aku benar-benar menyesal sudah berkata seperti itu padamu.. baekki juga sangat penting bagiku.. maafkan aku, aku mohon.." aku masih tetap berjalan menuju baekhyun saat palang itu sudah menutup hampir setengah.

"aku nggak ingin terus begini.. bagaimana caranya agar kita bisa kembali seperti dulu? Aku mau melakukan apapun kok, apapun itu.." aku mengiba, baekhyun menatapku tanpa ekspresi. Palang kereta sudah menutup dengan sempurna menghalagi apapun melintas. Membuat jarak antara aku dan baekhyun terlihat begitu jauh..

"kalau begitu.. ayo kesini sekarang juga." Mataku melotot sempurna setelah mendengar permintaan baekhyun, apakah dia benar-benar ingin aku melakukannya?

GJESS GJESS GJESS,, TENGG.. TENG.. TENG.. DZIIIINNGGGGGGG! Suara kereta berseru nyaring

Tanpa pikir panjang aku merunduk melewati palang. Dari belakang aku mendengar suara Sehun dan Kris berteriak memanggil namaku.. baekhyun juga ikut berteriak, teriakan mereka bersahutan dengan suara kereta yang semakin mendekat namun aku tidak akan goyah.. ini adalah permintaan baekhyunkan.. demi kata maafnya.. aku akan melakukan apapun.. apapun itu..

"KAI!" teriak ketiga orang itu nyaris bersamaan.

DZZZIIIINNNNGGGGGGG! GJESS.. GJEESS... GJEEESSSSS...

"KA...

"KAU BODOH YA! KAU MAU JADI DAGING CINCANG HAH?! KENAPA KAU JADI GEGABAH SEPERTI ITU HAH?!" Suara Sehun, entah kenapa aku merasa hangat mendengar nada marahnya.. tapi.. dia.. dia...memelukku erat.. apa dia sadar?

"aku nggak bakal tahan kalau kau mati di depan ku dengan cara sepert itu kai.. jangan pernah melakuakan hal konyol seperti itu lagi.. jangan sekalipun." Sehun? Benarkah.. benarkan ini Sehun? Kenapa.. ada apa dengannya?

"benar yang dikatakan Sehun."

Baekhyun...

PLAAAKKK

Dia menamparku dengan berlinang air mata dan wajah memerah. "kenapa kai selalu seperti itu? Hatiku hampir hancur tahu! Kalau aku kai tinggal mati disini, seumur hidup aku bakal menyesal!" baekhyun menangis sesenggukan. "kamu tahu, betapa sakitnya tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa? Kai sama sekali nggak pernah mengatakan apapun kalau sedang bersedih, padahal.. aku ingin membantu kai kalau ada apapun yang bisa ku lakukan...

... ku pikir, aku begitu nggak berguna sampai kai nggak pernah mengatakan apa-apa padaku.. makanya aku bolos dan tidak masuk sekolah."

"maaf aku membuat baekki khawatir." Aku mengulum bibirku.

"apanya yang maaf?" bentak Baekhyun. Aku menatapnya dan dia dalam sekejab telah menghambur memelukku.

"dasar kai bodoh." Umpat baekhyun. Aku tersenyum dan balas memeluknya dengan erat..

GREEEP..

"HEI KENAPA KALIAN JUGA IKUTAN!" -Baekhyun-

"KAMI JUGA IKUT ANDIL KAN! KENAPA TIDAK BOLEH!? KAI SAJA TIDAK KEBERATAN! –Kris-

"HEI OH SEHUN IDIOT! JAUHKAN TANGANMU PADA KAI KU! ENYAH KAU! JANGAN CARI-CARI KESEMPATAN UNTUK YANG KEDUA KALI!" –Beakhyun-

"Memangnya kapan yang pertama?" –Sehun-

"MEMANGNYA PELUKAN YANG BARUSAN TADI APA HAH!?" –Baekhyun-

"OH.. itukan reflek. Kau iri hah? Mau ku peluk juga?" –Sehun-

"DALAM MIMPIMU, BRENGSEK!" –Baekhyun-

Mereka... memang akan selalu begitu ya.. benar-benar bakat alami.. kali ini melihat mereka berdua seperti itu membuatku tersenyum.. aku.. mungkin akan mencobanya kali ini... mencoba membiarkan perasaan ku mengalir apa adanya.. bisakah aku mengatakan perasaan ini pada Sehun? Setidaknya aku ingin meluruskannya.. sampai aku mendapat jawaban dari Sehun.

"Kai.." ugh.. aku lupa dengan makhluk satu ini. -_- Kris wu.

"ucapanku kemaren benar-benar serius."

"tapi.. ak-aku.. benar-benar tidak bisa."

"HOI KRIS.. AYO PULANG!" Sehun benar-benar menyela pada waktu yang tepat. Kris mendengus menatap sehun malas dan berlalu meninggalkanku menyusul baekhyun. Sehun berdiri tepat dihadapanku lantas menundukkan kepalanya agar sejajar denganku.

"kau, jangan pernah lagi seperti itu oke." Mataku menatap manik mata Sehun. Wajahnya terlihat tegas dan berbeda dari biasanya dia terlihat.. em.. khawatir? Apa aku tidak salah?

Tanpa sadar aku mengangguk dan entah bagaimana dapat menciptakan sebuah senyum dibibirnya. Lalu tanpa kuduga Sehun mengusap kepalaku dan berucap lirih..

"ayo pulang.."

Dia.. Sehun..

Apa yang terjadi padanya?

Ini.. benar-benar aneh.. aku tidak sedang bermimpi kan?

**~TBC~**

**A/N : setelah ini saya akan off untuk sementara karena saya musti fokus sama UTS, so... mungkin ff ini bakalan saya lanjut kalau nggak ya pertengahan mei atau akhir, mian :) **

**THANKS BANGET BUAT PARA READERS YANG SLALU NYEMPETIN BACA AMA REVIEW FANFIC ABAL INI.**

**REVIEW JUSEYO**


	7. Chapter 7

**:: For Endless Love ::**

**Story by : Wu Li An**

**Pairing : HunKai , slight : HunBaek, KrisKai, KrisBaek**

**Main cast : Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun**

**Other cast : Byun Baekhyun, Kris Wu**

**Genre : Absolutly Romance and maybe Hurt**

**Rated : TTT**

**Disclamer : this fict is mine, just it.**

**Warning : Gender swicth, TYPO'S**

**" ****DON'T BASH OR FLAME, YES TO LIKE AND COMMENT "**

**DLDR**

**HAPPY READING!**

**:D**

**Chapter Seven..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cintaku yang belum juga selesai

Aku ingin meluruskannya..

Kalau tidak,

Aku tidak akan bisa menyerah.

Sampai aku..

Mendengar jawabannya langsung dari mulut Oh Sehun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

" Hei, kai, ayo pulang!" Baekhyun berteriak padaku tapi ia memandang Kris yang berada tepat sebelahnya. Sehun sendiri tetap dengan wajah datarnya dan Kris masih tidak peka pada perasaan Baekhyun seperti halnya Sehun padaku. Hhh... melelahkan sekali.

Mungkin, aku memang seharusnya mengatakan perasaanku yang sebenarnya pada Sehun supaya ia lebih sedikit peka, tapi masalahnya... aku sendiri juga sudah tahu pasti jawabannya dan itu lah satu-satunya alasan kenapa aku tidak berani menyatakannya. Tapi.. walaupun aku tahu jawabannya sudah jelas ada bagian dari diriku yang berpikir 'mungkin saja.. aku masih memiliki kesempatan'

Hhh.. tapi ini sulit, terlebih lagi Baekhyun juga sahabatku. Tapi.. kalau aku tidak menyelesaikannya, aku tidak akan tenang! Ughh.. bagaiamana ini?

"ngomong-ngomong, kita bolos jam pelajaran ke-5 dan 6 nih. Gimana ya?" tanya Sehun pada Kris. Dan dibalas Kris dengan decakan sebal.

"memangnya kau pikir kita sedang piknik?"

"aku malah bolos satu hari penuh!" sahut baekhyun dengan suara cemprengnya.

"kita pulang saja." Usul Kris dengan datar lalu berjalan pelan meninggalkan kami.

"ahh... itu bagus! Kai ayo kita pulang!" Baekhyun menarikku dan menyeretku pergi dengan ceria. Benar-benar manusia yang unik.

Saat kami mulai jauh aku menatap Sehun yang ternyata tengah menatap ku juga, aish... kai bodoh. Sehun pasti melihat Baekhyun bukan dirimu.. bagaimana kau bisa sebodoh ini sih? Sadarlah...

Sehun masih tak bergeming ia lalu tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya pada kami (aku dan baekhyun) setelah itu ia mulai berlari menyusul Kris yang telah menjauh.

Senyuman itu... bolehkah aku berharap bahwa Senyuman itu hanya untukku?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Keesokan harinya kami kembali melakukan rutinitas seperti biasa, Sehun dan Bekhyun masih saja mengolok-olok satu sama lain. Aku masih tetap menjadi penengah diantara keduanya, dan Kris.. dia masih saja menatap ku dengan mata tajamnya yang entah sampai kapan aku akan terbiasa dengan tatapannya itu.

"uwahhh! Jelek sekali gambar muka Kai ini?! Siapa yang menggambar ini? Benar-benar buruk sekali, tau tidak bakat menggambar begitu masih saja bersikeras. Benar-benar tidak bisa dipercaya. Ck..ck..ck" Sehun memulai genderang perangnya.

"aku rasa orang yang menggambar itu pasti rabun." Kris menambahi. Eh? Sejak kapan mereka berdua berkomplot menjadi satu tim?

SRAKK

Dan Byun Baek pun mengamuk...

"BERISIK! APA BOLEH BUAT, AKU KAN NGGAK PINTAR MENGGAMBAR! IDIOOOTTT!"

Dengan sukses Baekhyun menggulingkan meja Sehun, kalau dipikir-pikir Baekhyun itu ternyata kuat sekali ya..

Sehun masih duduk tenang dibangkunya dengan sketsa Baekhyun ditangannya, ia menyeringai lalu menatap ku.

"coba bandingkan sketsa mu ini dengan punya Kai."

Aku melotot sedangkan Baekhyun mendengus dan menatap Sehun sengit. "ahh.. Kai memang anggota klub seni.. tapi lihat, wajahmu yang biasa itu saja bisa dilukis dengan sempurna.. lihat, lihat.. matamu yang segaris itu juga dilukis dengan satu garis saja! Buaahahahah"

Baekhyun sontak ganti menatapku sengit. Aishhh... apa-apaan ini? Kenapa jadi aku yang kena?

"Kaiii..." geram Baekhyun sebal, aku hanya terenyum masam sedangkan Sehun masih saja tertawa terbahak-bahak.. hhhh

"Kai.. berani-beraninya kamu menggambarku dengan begitu jelek sedangkan Sehun kamu gambar begitu bagus hah...Kai tega sekali padaku sampai-sampai tidak menuangkan sedikit cintamu pada gambarku..." Baekhyun berbisik tepat ditelingaku.

"ahh.. maaf Baek, akhir-akhir ini inspirasiku nggak keluar.. ahaha"

Baekhyun berdecak lalu mendesah, lantas memandangku sengit.

"inspirasi?!" alis Baekhyun bertaut, pandangan matanya bersibobrok dengan milikku lalu tiba-tiba wajahnya berubah menjadi ceria seketika.. haaaah. Anak itu kenapa lagi coba?

"SEHUNNN!" Baekhyun berteriak dengan nyaring. Sehun yang merasa namanya disebut pun menoleh dan mengguman "hn.. apaan?"

"katanya Kai, Kai ingin kamu jadi modelnya untuk lukisannya nih untuk pameran klub seni. Bagaimana?"

WHAT? APA? APA-APAAAN INI? HUWWAAAHHH BAEK... APA YANG KAU UCAPKAN?

Aku melotot marah menatap Baehyun yang malah dihadiahi senyum menyebalkan olehnya.. uuggghhh baek, terkadang aku sendiri heran bagaimana bisa kau memikirkan hal-hal yang spontan dan menjerumuskan seperti ini hah.. aisss, aku malu sekali...

"Boleh."

Dan satu kata itu,

Satu kata yang terucap dari mulut Oh Sehun itu, dengan sukses hampir membuat mataku tak bisa berkedip.

"mau dimulai kapan?" lanjut Sehun.

Nafasku tercekat, ugghh... Sehun, dia benar-benar mau? Benarkah? Aku tidak mimpi kan?

"Kai psst kai.." Bekhyun menyenggol bahuku dan perbuatannya sukses membuatku makin gugup. Aishhh entah aku harus berterima kasih atas ulahnya atau malah sebaliknya.. ini terlalu mendadak.. yang benar saja, Sehun bersedia menjadi model ku!

"ha.. hari ini bagaimana? Sepulang sekolah. Di ruang klub kesenian." Aku menatap Sehun mencoba mencari kepastian.

Dan kata selanjutnya semakin membuat ku tak bisa percaya bahwa orang dihadapanku adalah Oh Sehun, orang yang aku sukai.

"Ideal."

Dengan senyuam menawan ia menatapku dan aku hanya bisa kembali menahan nafas karean senyumannya.

Entah ini hanya perasaan ku saja atau aku yang aneh,

Aku rasa, akhir-akhir ini Sehun selalu saja tersenyum seperti itu padaku.. dan itu membuatku merasa... entahlah,

**.**

**.**

**.**

**( Author POV )**

Walaupun Kai telah bertekat untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada Sehun sesegera mungkin, dan walaupun kesempatan telah terbuka lebar dihadapannya.. Kai tetaplah Kai, yang selalu kikuk dan gugup jika berhadapan dengan seorang Oh Sehun.

Kai dengan buku sketsa dan pensil ditangan duduk tenang dihadapan Sehun, hening. Dan hanya terdengar gesekan antara pensil yang menggores kertas sesekali. Keduanya diam tanpa ada satu pun mencoa mencairkan suasana.

Bagaimana caranya memulai pembicaraan? Pikir Kai, dengan fokus tertuju pada sketsanya.

"ah..terima kasih untuk yang kemaren, aku belum mengucapkannya kan pada Sehun." Kai memulai pembicaraan.

"Oh.. itu, jangan diulangi lagi ya!."

"hm, tentu saja." Kai tersenyum.

"eum.. Sehun, sebenarnya aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu."

"apa? Katakan saja Kai. Aku akan mendengarnya kok."

Kai mengeratkan genggamannya pada sketsa dan menatap Sehun tepat dimaniknya. "aku.. aku sebenarnya iri sekali dengan Baekhyun yang disukai oleh Sehun."

"Aku ingin sekali menjadi seperti Baekhyun yang Sehun sukai..." Kai tersenyum menatap Sehun yang menatapnya kaget.

"Kai.."

"tapi..aku, aku sadar kalau aku tidak akan pernah bisa menjadi seperti itu.. aku tidak akan mungkin bisa membuat Sehun memandangku sama seperti Sehun mamandang Baekhyun...

Jadi, aku putuskan untuk mengatakan perasaanku yang selama ini ku pendam pada Sehun apa adanya.. karena itu.."

"Kai, aku―"

**~NGGGIIIINGGGGG~**

** '****OH SEHUN KELAS XI-3! HARAP SEGERA MENGHADAP WALI KELAS DI RUANG GURU SECEPATNYA!'**

Momen yang pentingpun terputus oleh panggilan dari pengeras suara.** -_-**

"Sehun, kamu melakukan apa?"

"hehe, entahlah. Aku nggak ingat, terlalu banyak yang aku lakukan." Sehun bangkit dari duduk. "maaf ya, tunggu sebentar. Aku segera kembali."

Setelah Sehun meninggalkan ruang kesenian tinggallah Kai sendiri didalam ruangan klub kesenian, termenung sambil menatap sketsa wajah Sehun yang baru selesai setengah.

'Apa waktunya nggak tepat ya?'

'Atau.. aku memang nggak beruntung?'

'Tapi, walaupun begitu..'

'Akhirnya aku bisa mengatakan hal yang harus ku katakan dengan jelas.. tidak apa-apa meski belum semuanya,'

'Tidak apa-apa..

Dengan sedikit lagi keberanian, pasti sesuatu akan berubah..'

Dalam kesendirian itu Kai melamun menopang dagunya dan menghela nafas.

"pada akhirnya.. harus menunggu jawabannya.."

Sehun...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**KKKRRRRIIINNGGGGG!**

Suara alarm kebakaran memecah kesunyian di SHS, segera setelah alarm itu berbunyi seluruh siswa berhamburan disepanjang koridor untuk menyelamatkan diri.

"SEHUN?!" Baekhyun berlari menghampiri Sehun yang baru saja keluar dari ruang guru.

"ah.. ada apa Baek?"

" Kai mana?"

"ahhh.. Kai―"

"Oi Hun, Kai mana?" ucapan Sehun pun terpotong oleh Kris.

"kenapa?"

KRRRRIIINNNNGGGGG...

"katanya anak-anak, di laboratorium kimia terjadi kecelakaan." Baekhyun menyahut.

"eh, jadi bukan latihan keadaan darurat?" Sehun menoleh kearah Kris.

"bukan idiot."

"aisshhh, jadi dimana Kai. Oh Sehunnn!" Geram Baekhyun tidak sabar. "jangan bilang kau meninggalkannya di ruang kesenian!"

"ruang kesenian itu.. bukannya disebelah labratorium kimia?" Kris melirik Sehun.

"lebih tepatnya.. satu-satunya jalan menuju ruang kesenian adalah laboratorium kimia." dengan wajah datar Sehun berucap, lantas berlari kencang meninggalkan Kris dengan tanda tanya dan Baekhyun dengan wajah memucat.

"apa yanng terjadi?" Kris menatap Beakhyun yang diam tak bergeming, "hey Baek, apa yang―"

"Kai... dia...dia terjebak diruang kesenian." Ujar Bekhyun lirih, namun sukses membuat wajah Kris memucat seketika.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**( Kai POV )**

Ledakan itu terjadi begitu tiba-tiba, saat aku tersadar dari lamunanku aku telah tekepung asap tebal yang berasal dari jalan satu-satunya untuk keluar dari ruang kesenian. Detik itu juga aku tahu ada dalam masalah besar.

Ruang kesenian ini dipenuhi cat dan minyak yang kapan saja pasti bisa meledak dengan dahsyat jika tersulut api.

UHUK UHUK

Bagaimana ini?

Asapnya begitu tebal..

UHUK UHUK..

Sehun...

Kenapa dia tidak kembali?

Apa dia lupa?

Ugghhh.. kenapa aku malah memikirkan Sehun, dia pasti sudah menyelamatkan diri. Hanya orang bodoh yang akan menerobos api untuk orang yang bukan siapa-siapa untuknya bukan? Yeah.. hanya orang bodoh

UHUK UHUK..

Dadaku sesak sekali, aku tidak bisa berfikir.. UHUK, ini dilantai tiga. Apinya sebentar lagi kemugkinan akan masuk. Aku tidak mungkin bisa keluar..

Padahal.. aku sudah susah payah memulainya..

Padahal.. gambarnya belum selesai..

Padahal.. Sehun baru saja menjadi modelku..

Padahal.. lebih dari itu semua, aku belum mendengar jawaban dari Sehun..

Dan aku akan mati di tempat seperti ini?

Aku...

Aku tidak mau!

Kalau mati disini dengan perasaan seperti ini, aku tidak bisa mati dengan tenang..

Sehun..

Tolong...

Siapapun...

Kumohon.. tolong aku..

TOLOOOONNGGGG!

**.**

**.**

**.**

BRRRAAAKKKK!

Seseorang mendobrak pintu ruang kesenian dengan brutal, Kai menoleh untuk melihat siapa orang yang berusaha menyelamatkannya namun yang terlihat hanyalah siluet hitam seseorang yang berusaha menerobos asap dan melaju cepat kearahnya.

"KAAAIIII.."

Suara itu... Kai mengenali suara itu..

"KAI,... KAMU TERLUKA? BISA BERDIRI?"

Itu... suara Sehun, ya... Oh Sehun... orang bodoh yang berusaha menyelamatkan seseorang yang bukan siapa-siapa untuknya..

Tanpa sadar Kai menangis, nafasnya tercekat dan asap yang tebal malah makin memperparah tangisannya.

"aku kira.. hiks, aku nggak bisa.. hiks.. bertemu.. hiks.. dengan Sehun lagi.." Kai terisak. Tanpa komando Sehun mengulurkan tangannya dan mengusap lelehan air mata itu dari pipi Kai.

"bodoh, jangan mengatakan hal yang membawa sial begitu. Ayo keluar.." Sehun menggenggam tangan Kai.

"ah.. tapi.. gambarku... tunggu sebentar aku harus mengambilnya sebelum ikut hangus terbakar." Kai mencoba melepaskan genggaman tangan Sehun namun Sehun malah mempererat genggamannya.

"Sehun lepaskan.." titah Kai lirih.

"KAU BODOH YA! APA YANG KAU PIKIRKAN?! SEKARANG BUKAN SAATNYA UNTUK MEMIKIRKAN BENDA KONYOL ITU KAI!" Sehun berteriak kesal.

Kai balik membentaknya "SEHUN YANG TIDAK TAHU APA-APA MANA MENGERTI!" Kai menatap Sehun berkaca-kaca. "Betapa pentingnya gambar itu bagiku.."

Air mata itu kembali jatuh, Sehun bergeming dan lantas memajukan tubuhnya hingga tak ada lagi jarak diantara keduanya. Ia menagkup rahang Kai dengan kedua tangan dan mensejajarkan tingginya hingga manik mata keduanya saling bertemu.

"Kai, kamu menyukaiku bukan? Dengar baik-baik.."

"Sehun.."

"kalau kamu mati, kamu tidak akan bisa lagi menggambar apapun.. Kai.. " Sehun menghela nafas dan memeluk erat Kai dalam lengan kokohnya.

" kenapa kamu selalu melakukan hal-hal bodoh yang membuat ku khawatih hah! Jangan pikirkan gambar bodoh mu itu.. aku.. aku bisa gila kalau kamu mati terpanggang hanya gara-gara gambar konyol itu! Jadi sekarang, dengarkan orang yang kamu sukai ini dan ayo keluar.. kamu bisa menjadikan ku model mu seumur hidup atau apaun asal kita keluar sekarang sebelum terpangggang habis didalam sini oke."

"Sehun..."

Setelah mengucapkan satu kalimat itu, Kai melemah dan pingsan karena terlalu banyak menghhirup asap, dengan sigap Sehun menggendong Kai yang tak sadarkan diri di punggungnya dan menerobos api yang tengah berkobar dengan ganas melahap apapun didepannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Akhirnya, ruang laboratorium kimia terbakar cukup parah. Tapi Sehun dan Kai berhasil diselamatkan.

Setelah itu, selain Sehun yang dimarahi habis-habisan oleh para guru.. peristiwa itu berakhir tanpa ada seorang pun yang terluka.

"Oh Sehun! Kenapa kamu tidak cepat-cepat lari hah?!" Guru.

"saya kan superman pak!" jawab Sehun.

"MANA ADA SUPERMAN YANG DITOLONG PEMADAM KEBAKARAN!?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~~~CHAP 7 FINISH~~~**

**A/N :**

**Anyeeooonngggg! **

**Maaf ya baru bisa apdet sekarang.. semakin kesini saya semakin heran sama cerita saya sendiri, gimana kalo di end sampe sini aja?**

**Ato masih mau dilanjut?**

**Hm, saya tunggu dah yah reviewnya.. **


	8. Chapter 8

**:: For Endless Love ::**

**Story by : Wu Li An**

**Pairing : HunKai , slight : HunBaek, KrisKai, KrisBaek**

**Main cast : Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun**

**Other cast : Byun Baekhyun, Kris Wu**

**Genre : Absolutly Romance and maybe Hurt**

**Rated : TTT**

**Disclamer : this fict is mine, just it.**

**Warning : Gender swicth, TYPO'S**

**" ****DON'T BASH OR FLAME, YES TO LIKE AND COMMENT "**

**DLDR**

**HAPPY READING!**

**:D**

**a/n : baca chapter ini sambil dengerin lagunya akmu yang time and fallen leaves**

**Chapter Eight..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Terkadang aku berpikir,

Aku memang bodoh.

Tapi jika aku tidak bodoh..

Aku..

Tidak akan pernah tau..

Kehangatan ini..

Kehangatan yang bukan berasal dari gambar

Kehangatan dari Oh Sehun..

Kalau saat itu tetap keras kepala dan kembali..

Mungkin,

Aku akan mati.

Dan kehangatan serta kebaikan ini pun,

Tidak akan pernah ku ketahui

**.**

**.**

**.**

"aahhh.. kalau nggak ada Kai membosankan!" Baekhyun mendengus dan menguap lebar.

"apa boleh buat, sejak kemaren Kai nggak masuk sekolah, kan?" Kris menambahi, ia merebahkan kepalanya pada meja (milik kai) dan menghela nafas.

"yaaahhh... walaupun begitu Kris jangan nempel di meja Kai begitu! Itu mengerikan tau!"

"kau diam saja."

"tapi perbuatanmu itu mengganggu ku.. Kris.." Baekhyun mulai menggeram. Dan Kris masih tetap menempel pada meja.

"eh, Baek. Sehun dimana ya?"

"kalau si bodoh itu sih, ada di atap...EH? KAIIIII KENAPA KAMU ADA DISINI?" Baekhyun berteriak parah.

"ssstt.. jangan berisik Baek, nanti yang lain ribut." Kai menempelkan telunjuknya pada bibir.

"Kai, kamu nggak apa-apa? Kenapa sudah sekolah? Benar kamu nggak apa-apa?" seperti Baekhyun memberondong Kai dengan ribuan pertanyaannya sedangkan Kris, dia baru saja mau mengangkat kepalanya tapi kembali lagi menempel dimeja karena dengan sengaja Baekhyun menindih kepala Kris dengan kedua tangannya.

"baekk... singkirkan tanganmu.." Kris menggeram kesal.

"benar kamu nggak apa-apa Kai?" menghiraukan geraman Kris Baekyhun kembali bertanya pada Kai.

"ya, aku baik-baik saja baek. Selengkapnya nanti saja, ya?"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Baekhyun, Kai berlari keluar kelas meninggalkan kedua insan (Kris dan Baekhyun) dalam keterkejutan.

"UWWWAAAAHH KAAIII, KENAPA RAMBUTNYAAA! PUTIIHHH!"

Dan mereka baru sadar setelah orangnya sudah tak nampak..

**.**

**.**

**.**

BLAM... KRIIIITTT...

"Sehun.."

Mendengar namanya disebut, Sehun membalik badannya dan tersenyum lembut.

"kenapa sudah masuk? Kamu sudah nggak apa-apa?"

Perlahan Kai berjalan menuju Sehun dan berdiri sejajar disampingnya. " haha.. nggak apa-apa kok, kan, Sehun menyelamatkanku dengan menendang hancur pintu." Kai tersenyum lebar.

Sehun kembali tersenyum "bodoh, kamu kan pingsan. Mana kamu tau?"

"heh heh.. iyaa.. Sehun.."

"hm,?"

"kalau aku semakin suka pada Sehun, bagaimana?" Kai menatap hamparan langit biru yang membentang dihadapannya.

"ng.. itu..

.. KAI? KENAPA RAMBUTMU?"

"ah.. aneh ya?" Kai memegang rambutnya.

"nggak, nggak aneh kok." Sehun mengusap pelan kepala Kai. "ini cantik.."

DEG

'Cantik..'

'Apa? Kenapa Sehun selalu seperti ini?'

'Aku..

Aku jadi takut terlalu mengharapkan Sehun..'

Dengan spontan Kai memegang tangan Sehun yang mengusap kepalanya, kedua manik mata itu bertaut dan harus Kai akui.. Dia, memang sudah terlalu jauh jatuh di lubang hitam yang sangat menyesakkan.

"Sehun, aku ingin membuat garis pemisah." Kai mengulum bibirnya. "aku, mungkin selama ini aku egois dengan terlalu mengharapkan Sehun dan menghiraukan yang lain tanpa perduli mereka tersakiti karena ku."

"aku―

"aku juga minta maaf karena membuat Kai merasa bersalah" Sehun memotong ucapan Kai. "tapi...maaf, Kai. Aku.. memang tidak mungkin membalas perasaanmu."

'Sehun..'

'Ternyata memang tidak bisa ya..?'

'Kenapa ini dadaku sesak sekali?'

'Padahal aku sudah memperkirakannya..'

'Tapi, tetap saja..'

' Ugh..'

Kai tersenyum pada Sehun, "Sehun bicara apa sih? Kita teman kan?"

Sehun menatap Kai sejenak, lalu tanpa komando Sehun merengkuh Kai dalam dekapan hangatnya..

"aku ditegur Baekhyun, katanya aku telah menyia-nyiakan barang bagus." Sehun menyudahi pelukannya. "tapi Kai kan bukan barang.. kai lebih kuat dan indah dari barang apapun. Kai adalah Kai yang tidak bisa disamakan dengan apapun."

DEG..

'Lagi-lagi.. Sehun,'

"ah iya, maaf Sehun.. aku harus keruang guru." Satu-satunnya cara pun hanya menghindar.

"hm.. pergilah."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kai berjalan meninggalkan atap, meinggalkan Sehun, meninggalkan cintanya...

Tanpa sadar cairan bening jatuh dari pelupuk matanya, luruh dengan bebas menghiasi pipi dan terjun kelantai..

Cintanya...

Air mata itu adalah cintanya..

Cinta yang tak mungkin bisa terbalas..

Terlalu banyak dan menyesakkan..

'Kita mungkin memang tidak bisa terus menyukai seseorang.. tapi, untuk saat ini biarkan aku tetap menyukaimmu.. Oh Sehun.'

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kai berjalan perlahan, ia menghela nafasnya lagi entah sudah kali keberapa. Bagaimanapun juga dia tidak bisa memaksakan seseorang untuk balik menyukainya bukan?. Sehun, bagaimanapun dia berusaha hasilnya pun tetap sama, meskipun dia sudah tau jawabannya jika mendengarnya dari mulut seseorang yang disukai itu lebih menyesakkan lagi.. tapi, meskipun begitu, bagaimanapun juga perasaan ini tidak bisa hilang dalam sekejab. Dan itulah masalah untuk Kai..

Kai berhenti, punggung seseorang itu menghentikan langkahnya. Punggung lebar yang sampai kapanpun mungkin tidak akan pernah ia jadikan sandaran.

"Kris..?"

Kris, pemilik punggung itu membalikkan badannya dan menatap Kai dengan mata tajamnya. Kai menengadahkan kepalanya menatap Kris dan tersenyum.

"hehe, aku ditolak."

Kris kaget, tentu saja. tetapi ia menyembunyikan kekagetannya dengan ikut tersenyum. Kris tau bagaimana keadaan hati Kai. Dan ia tidak mau menambah kesedihan orang yang dia cintai dengan menunjukkan rasa ibanya.

"Begitukah?" Kai mengangguk,

"Kai.." Kris mengusap kepala Kai, lantas menyandarkan kepala Kai di bahunya.

"kalau aku bilang aku menyukaimu, apa Kai akan berbalik padaku?" manik mata Kai melebar, namun itu hanya sepersekian detik dan kembali lagi teduh menahan perih yang semakin mnyerusuk dipelupuknya.

"sekarang ini.." Kai menutup kedua matanya dan membiarkan satu tetes lolos. "aku tidak bisa langsung berpindah kelain hati dan jadi perempuan gampangan kan?." Kai makin mnenggelamkan kepalanya di bahu lebar Kris, sekuat tenaga ia menahan isakan itu lolos namun sekuat apapa pun Kai berusaha pada akhirnya isakan itupun pecah saat Kris mendekapnya erat.

"aku orang yang sabar Kai, jadi selama apa pun itu.. tidak apa-apa, tidak apa-apa."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tidak apa-apa

Yeah.. tidak apa-apa

Tidak apa-apa walaupun cinta ini berakhir

Aku tidak akan melupakan perasaan ini..

Pasti akan terus berlanjut,

Karena ini,

Bukanlah cinta yang terakhir..

Aku akan terus maju sambil menatap masa depan.

Untuk seseorang,

Yang akan aku temui suatu saat nanti..

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pukulan itu melayang kewajahnya begitu cepat hingga ia terhempas dengan keras, Sehun. Ia mengusap lelehan darah yang mengalir dibibirnya dan menatap Kris. Orang yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba melayangkan bogem mentah itu padanya.

"KAU IDIOT HAH!" Sehun berseru kesal sembari berusaha bangkit. Namun, belum sampai Sehun berhasil berdiri Kris kembali menerjangnya dengan brutal.

"KAU KENAPA HAH!" tanya sehun heran. Kris tidak menjawab, ia hanya menatap tajam Sehun lalu melepaskan cengkramannya pada kerah kemeja milik Sehun.

Kris jatuh terduduk lantas mengusap rambutnya frustasi.

"aku tahu kau itu idiot Oh Sehun, tapi aku baru tahu kalau kau juga brengsek.." Ucap kris tajam.

Sehun diam tak bergeming, wajahnya kembali datar tak menunjukkan apapun lalu sebuah seringai terpatri di paras rupawan itu.

"aahhh... apakah Kai?" Kris menatap Sehun geram.

"HENTIKAN SERINGAI BODOHMU!" Kris bangkit dan menerjang Sehun kembali.

BUGH.. Satu hantaman di terima Sehun dengan seringai masih bertengger diwajahnya.

BUGH.. satu lagi Sehun terima dengan wajah datar..

BUGH.. BUGH..BUGH... dan puluhan hantaman berikutnya hanya Sehun terima dengan mati rasa.. ia tahu kesalahannya, ia tahu.. dan ia sadar ia telah menyakiti seseorang yang harusnya tak boleh ia sakiti.. tapi naasnya, ia sudah terlanjur melakukannya, menyakiti Kai...

"Kau.. mecintai Kai, Oh Sehun.." desis Kris setelah prosesi mari menghantam Oh Sehun selesai. Kris terengah-engah dan Sehun tampak mengenaskan dengan lelehan darah disekujur parasnya.

"hn, aku tau.." jawab Sehun datar.

"lantas kenapa kau melakukan ini?"

"karena aku tidak bisa bersamanya.. Kris.."

"KAU MAU BERCANDA DENGAKU HAH!" Kris kembali bangkit.

"aku benar-benar tidak bisa Kris.. aku.. tidak akan pernah bisa melihatnya menagisiku, jika aku memilih bersamanya.."

"TAPI KAU MEMBUATNYA MENAGIS BRENGSEKKK!" Kris hendak menerjang Sehun kembali tapi ia urungkan saat Sehun kembali melanjutkan ucapannya dengan wajah mengenaskan.

"aku..mungkin akan membuatnya menderita berkali-kali lipat jika aku membiarkannya tetap disisiku.. Kris, jadi... melepasnya adalah satu-satunya hal yang paling benar bukan?"

Kris berdecih dan menghela nafas. "jika memang itu maumu Oh Sehun, jangan pernah menyesal jika aku merebut hatinya dan menghapus seluruh namamu disana."

Dengan langkah cepat Kris meninggalkan Sehun yang masih tetap tak bergeming terbujur dilantai. Sehun memejamkan matanya lantas menutup kedua pelupuk mata itu dengan puggung tangan.

Ia biarkan angin meniup lukanya..

ia biarkan langit melihat kekalahannya,

dan..

ia biarkan setetes cairan bening itu jatuh mengusap lelehan darahnya.

"Kai..." lirih Sehun. "aku pasti akan menyesal karena ini.. pasti.."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun jatuh lemas sembari menangkup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan saat melihat Kris menghantam Sehun dengan kesetanan. Ia sengaja mengikuti Kris begitu kelas selesai untuk menstalker pujaannya itu sebenarnya, namun.. hal yang ia dapat sungguh mengejutkan..

Kenyataan...

Kenyataan bahwa Kris menyukai Kai

Kenapa seperti ini? Pikirnya

Kenapa Kai?

Kenapa?

Apa..

Apakah Kai tahu?

Berbagai macam pertanyaan memenuhi pikiran Baekhyun, apa, kenapa , bagaimana.. hhh.. terlalu banyak pertanyaan dan itu malah membuatnya mual.

'Sehun.. ia menolak Kai, Kris... meskipun ia tidak mengatakannya secara gambalang tapi, semuanya sudah jelas.. aku, hanya hiasan diantara ketiganya.. ini rumit, lalu Kai.. bagaimana dengan Kai...'

Baekhyun segera berlari meninggalkan Kris dan Sehun mencari Kai. Entah bagaimana Baekhyun rasa cintanya pada Kris masih ada harapan selama di hati Kai masih terukir nama Sehun. Ia tidak perlu kuatir dengan kemungkinan yang ada sebab ia memang sudah tahu jawabannya. Tapi..

Siapa yang bisa menghalangi Byun Baekhyun?

Selama dirinya belum lelah untuk menyerah, Cintanya pasti akan terus ia perjuangkan!

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mata itu menatap objek cantik yang kini tengah bermetamorfosa menjadi begitu menyilaukan duduk sendiri dibangku taman disinari lembayung senja yang begitu hangat. Lensanya membidik setiap pergerakan dan ekspresi yang terpatri dari paras indah itu setiap detiknya. Meski objek indah nan menyilaukan itu tak pernah mengetahuinya tak mengapa.. ia hanya perlu mengabadikan semua hal yang ia sukai dalam lensa kameranya dan itu sudah cukup. Mungkin..

"hhh.. kenapa kau selalu memotretnya diam-diam seperti ini?"

Tetap memfokuskan bidikan lensa kameranya ia menanggapi ocehan temannya dengan santai. "karena dia terlalu indah untuk disia-siakan.."

Temannya mendengus dan memutas bola matanya malas. "heh, idiot. Kalau kau tetap menghabiskan puluhan rol film kameramu itu dan tidak melakukan apapun selain memfotonya lama-lama kau yang akan kufoto untuk ku jadikan foto dipemkamanmu!"

Sosok itu malah terkekeh namun mash melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Memfoto.

"ha ha ha.. yakk tertawa saja sana sampai gigimu kering!"

"dia.. entah kenapa saat pertama kali lensa kamera ku membidiknya sejak saat itulah aku tidak pernah bisa mencari objek lain yang lebih indah melebihi dirinya.."

"itu namanya konyol!"

"tapi aku menikmatinya."

"nah yang itu namanya bodoh."

"tapi.. saat dia menagis karena orang lain, aku.. ingin sekali menghabisi orang yang membuatnya sampai seperti itu dengan kedua tanganku."

"itu..."

"aku menyukainya.. kyung. Entah bagaimana caranya. Tiba-tiba saja dia selalu ada dalam pikiranku, aku terjebak dalam pesonanya.. dia, tanpa dia sadari.. dia telah mencuri hatiku bahkan tanpa dia perlu melakukan apa-apa.. aku menyukainya, sangat menyukainya.."

"chanyeol..."

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar menatap kyungsoo, "aku.. jatuh cinta kyung.. aku jatuh cinta padanya."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kai kenapa tidak mngajakku?" Baekhyun duduk disamping Kai. Kai tersenyum samar lalu kembali menatap hamparan hijau ruput dihadapannya.

"kalau Kai diam saja aku malah bingung, Kai kenapa selalu menyembunyikan perasaan Kai pada ku sih? Padahal aku kan sahabat Kai, tapi Kai selalu memendamnya sendiri.. seperti waktu itu juga, aku yang tidak tahu apa-apa.. apa aku sungguh menyebalkan dimata Kai sehingga Kai tidak pernah mau menceritakan masalah Kai padaku?"

Kai menunduk dan menggeleng, Baekhyun mendesah lalu memeluk Kai.

"Kai itu adalah orang yang paling kuat yang pernah ku kenal.. meskipun begitu Kai yang kuat juga butuh sandaran kalau Kai lelah. Jadi, jangan pernah berpikir aku akan membiarkan Kai menanggung beban itu sendirian, Aku. Byun Baekhyun adalah sahabat Kai.. jadi, Kai yang kuat ini bisa bersandar padaku sesuka hati Kai meski Kai tidak mau membicarakan masalah Kai.. cukup bersandar padaku dan aku tidak akan bertanya apapun. Tidak akan. Aku janji."

Untuk kedua kalinya dalam satu hari air mata itu lolos dari pelupuk matanya, Kai memeluk erat Baekhyun dan menangis menumpahkan semua sesak dihatinya. Baekhyun yang sudah mengerti pun hanya mengusap punggung Kai dalam diam. Keduanya larut dalam kesedihan.

Kai dan cintanya yang berusaha ia relakan..

Cinta yang Baekhyun tahu tidak bertepuk seelah tangan namun hanya berselimut kebimbangan..

Kebimbangan yang hanya Sehun ketahui jawabannya.

Dan entah sampai kapan, Sehun akan tetap pada pendiriannya..

Melepasakan Kai? Hhh.. menurut Beakhyun itu konyol. Jika Sehun benar-benar mencintai Kai, dia tidak akan mungkin melepaskan orang yang dicintainya dan malah menyakiti orang yang dicintainya sedemian rupa. Ck.. Benar-benar Oh Sehun itu,

Cinta yang Baekhyun tahu adalah dimana sesorang akan terus berusaha mempertahanan orang yang dia cintai agar terus berada disisinya, apapun halangannya dia pasti akan berusaha menghadapinya. Hingga dirinya mendapatkan kebahagiaan atas cintanya. Bukan malah melepasnya dengan kedok tak mau menyakitinya..

Cinta itu adalah simbol sebuah perjuangan..

Yang memang sepantasnya diperjuangakn sekuat tenaga!

Seperti cintanya yang baru saja akan dia perjuangkan..

Cintanya untuk Kris Wu yang sudah lebih dulu menyukai Kim Kai sahabat yang sangat berharga baginya..

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~CHAPTER 8 'FINISH'~**

**A/N : **

**bagaimana menurut kalian? Masih pantaskah fanfict ini berlanjut?**

**Saya sih YESSSSS!**

**Hahaha.. OKEH REVIEW NEEE!**


	9. Chapter 9

**:: For Endless Love ::**

**Story by : Wu Li An**

**Pairing : HunKai , slight : HunBaek, KrisKai, KrisBaek, ChanKai**

**Main cast : Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun**

**Other cast : Byun Baekhyun, Kris Wu, Park Chanyeol, and Do Kyungsoo**

**Genre : Absolutly Romance and maybe Hurt**

**Rated : TTT**

**Disclamer : this fict is mine, just it.**

**Warning : Gender swicth, TYPO'S**

**" DON'T BASH OR FLAME, YES TO LIKE AND COMMENT "**

**DLDR**

**HAPPY READING!**

**:D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter Nine**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**( Kai POV )**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"pulang sekolah nanti Kai kerumahku ya? Aku bosan sendirian dirumah." Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya sembari membuka loker miliknya.

Aku mengangguk setuju lalu ikut membuka lokerku.

KLEK.

"eh.. aa―apa ini?"

Sepucuk surat tergelatak pasrah didalam lokerku,

BLAM!

Dan langsung saja aku menutup lokerku kembali dengan sekuat tenaga karena kaget!

...AAP..AAPPAA? SURAT? SURAT APA INI?

Baekhyun mentapaku aneh dengan mata sipitnya seakan-akan bertannya kenapa? Aku mengulum bibirku gugup lalu mendesah pasrah.

Aku kembali membuka lokerku dan mengambil surat itu dengan perasaan aneh..

Karena ini angat aneh.. kenapa tiba-tiba ada surat misterius dalam lokerku? Hhh.. apa jangan-jangan anak-anak mengerjaiku?

Surat ini.. agak aneh, putih polos tanpa ada nama..

Apa...

"KAI... JANGAN-JANGAN ITU SURAT ANCAMAN!"

Heh? Ancaman? Ke.. kenapa aku bisa dapat surat seperti itu..?

Saat aku masih berpikir surat apa ini, tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun sudah mengambil surat misterius itu lantas membukanya dengan kilat!

"aku suka kamu?" Baekhyun membaca isinya dan― apa? Aku ka.. kamu?! Sebenarnya itu surat apa isshh?

"Baek... apa yang tertulis memang itu? Kamu nggak mengganti kata-katanya dengan kata-katamu sendirikan?" mata ku memicing menatap Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun malah mendengus lalu mencibir padaku.

"ck, Kai ini kenapa selalu seperi ini sih? Memang itu kok yang tertulis disini.."

Ahhh.. kalau memang begitu...

"Apa surat ini tidak salah loker Baek?" aku bertanya, yah.. bagaimanapun ini kejadian yang aneh..

"memangnya bisa seperti itu?" Baekhyun balik bertanya. Aku mengendikkan bahu dan tersenyum.

Baekhyun kembali mengamati surat itu lalu matanya tiba-tiba saja membola dan berbinar seperti telah menemukan harta karun,

"INI MEMANG UNTUKMU KAI!" teriak Beakhun sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhku.

"aduh Baek.. kamu kenapa sih?"

Baekhyun berhenti menggoyang-goyang tubuhku lantas menunjukkan surat itu kepadaku.

"apa? Ini hanya tulisan.."

"balik suratnya!" titah Baekhyun girang,

"kenapa harus dibalik? Memang ada a―

DEG

Aku tertegun..

Ah.. lebih tepatnya terpesona dengan apa yang aku lihat..

Ini.. fotoku,

Kenapa?

Kenapa Ini cantik sekali...

"Baek.. ini..." aku kehilangan kata-kata

"pengirim surat ini pasti sangat menyukai Kai." Dengan senyum lebar Baekhyun mengatakan itu.. sangat menyukaiku ya?

"tapi.. tidak ada nama pengirimnya? Apa ini hanya kerjaan orang iseng?"

Baekhyun kembali mendengus "Kai ini ada-ada saja sih, mana ada orang iseng yang niat sekali sampai-sampai memberimu foto seindah ini?"

Kalau dipikir-pikir memang benar perkataan Baekhyun sih.. tapi, aku masih merasa aneh..

Karena, hal seperti ini belum pernah ku alami sebelumnya. Terus terang, aku bingung bagaimana harus bereaksi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**( Sehun POV )**

Saat cinta itu tak lagi kau rasakan,

Dan aku tak lagi bisa membuatmu jatuh cinta..

Jangan..

Jangan pernah berpikir untuk berpaling padaku

Karena aku,

Akan terus melakukan kesalahan yang sama.

Melukaimu..

**.**

**.**

**.**

Langkahku berhenti saat melihatnya, seperti biasanya dia selalu berdua bersama sahabatnya Byun Baekhyun. Entah apa yang sekarang mereka bicarakan, tapi aku mencoba untuk tidak peduli. Sialnya saat aku hanya beberapa meter dari keduanya aku tak sengaja tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan..

Kai..

Mata kami bertemu sepersekian detik dan aku lantas memutusnya sepihak tanpa menghiraukannya, melenggang pergi melewatinya seakan tak penah terjadi apa-apa.

Aku memang brengsek,

Si brengsek pengecut yang hanya bisa menyakiti orang yang di cintai..

Si brengsek pengecut yang bodoh,

Si brengsek pengecut yang sampai kapanpun tak akan pernah pantas untuk dicintai..

Si brengsek pengecut..

Oh Sehun.

"cih.. idiot itu benar-benar," aku dengar Baekhyun menggeram, dan selanjutnya Kai malah membalasnya dengan satu kalimat yang membuat ku semakin merasa bersalah.

"sudahlah Baek, tidak apa-apa.."

Kai.. benarkah tidak apa-apa?

"tapi dia kan sudah―"

"sstt... aku tidak apa-apa Baek. lagipula mungkin, aku saja yang terlalu berharap.. jadi sekarang sudah tidak apa-apa. Hm?"

Berharap?

Kalau aku juga boleh berharap,

Masih bolehkah aku berharap kau akan terus mencintaiku.. Kai..

Bolehkah?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jam istirahatpun dimulai! Dengan segera Baekhyun menyeret Kai untuk menemaninya melihat Kris (menstalker lebih tepatnya). Karena biasanya Kai menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya terlalu sering untuk digunakan bertapa diruang klub kesenian dan berhubung sekarang ruangan tersebut masih dalam proses renovasi karena kebakaran kemaren jadilah Kai tidak bisa lagi melakukan rutinitasnya menggambar sketsa (Sketsa Oh Sehun lebih tepatnya).

"Kai jangan memberengut seperti itu dong...masa itu raut wajah orang yang baru saja diberi pernyataan cinta?" goda Baekhyun sembari menaik turunkan alisnya.

"isshhh, Baek... aku tidak memberengut." Sangkal Kai.

"tapi wajahmu mengatakan sebaliknya."

"aku? Tidak!"

"Kau.. Iya!"

"tidak Baek!"

"Iya, Kim Kai.."

Begitu seterusnya hingga..

BRUGH

Kai tak sengaja menabrak seseorang..

"ah.. maaf, maafkan aku." Kai meminta maaf dengan membungkuk-bungkukkan badannya segera setelah ia menabrak. Karena tak mendapat balasan Kai pun menatap orang yang tidak sengaja telah ia tabrak barusan.

Cantik,

Cantik sekali..

Mata Kai berbinar, ya.. Kai paling tidak bisa melihat sesuatu yang cantik. Dan itulah salah satu kelemahan Kim Kai, dia selalu tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya sebelum ia mengabadikan hal yang cantik itu dalam sketsanya. Apapun itu.

Menyadari hal tersebut Baekhyun yang ada disamping Kai pun ikut meminta maaf dan menyeret Kai pergi setelahnya.

"Baek, dia cantik sekali ya.." ucap Kai saat keduanya kini tenagh duduk dibangku penonton untuk melihat Kris wu bermain basket.

Alis baekhyun bertaut. "heh, apa? Siapa?"

"anak yang tadi aku tabrak.. dia cantik" jelas Kai sambil tersenyum kearah Baekhyun.

"KAI! JANGAN SAMPAI PUTUS ASA BEGITU DONG HANYA KARENA DITOLAK SI IDIOT SEHUN!"

Kai melotot menatap geram Baekhyun. Dan Baekhyun hanya bisa menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan, ia tertawa lebar pada Kai dan Kai hanya mendesah karena ulah Baekhyun. Hampir seluruh anak-anak anggota basket melihat aneh kearah keduanya termasuk Kris wu yang kini malah menatap Kai dengan sennyum bertengger diwajahnya.

Baekhyun melihat itu, senyum itu.. meski Kris melihat kearah mereka berdua, Baekhyun tahu benar ditujukan untuk siapa senyum hangat itu.. Kim Kai.

Baekhyun tersenyum masam.

Hhh.. perjuangannya baru saja dimulai tapi kenapa hanya karena hal sekecil itu saja dadanya sudah terasa begitu sesak?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyungsoo berlarian sepanjang koridor, ia melihat jam di pergelangan tangannya sekilas lalu kembali fokus berlari. Ia benar-benar akan mati muda karena kehabisan nafas jika terus seperti ini.. hhh, sial sekali dia hari ini. Ia harus bolak-balik kesana kemari untuk mengurus pameran yang akan diadakan klub fotografi bulan ini. Sehubungan dialah wakil ketua dalam klub tersebut dan karena ketua dari klub tersebut (Park Chanyeol) tidak bisa diharapkan untuk mengatasi hal semacam ini karena si idiot Park itu pasti lebih memilih memotret pujaan hatinya dan jadilah Kyungsso tumbal bagi Klubnya sendiri seperti ini.

BRUGH

Pada akhirnya Kyungsoo menabrak seseorang. Aishh.. benarkan, dia memang sial sekali hari ini.

"ah.. maaf, maafkan aku." Kyungsoo menatap orang yang ia tabrak dan matanya membola sempurna. Dia..

"maafkan kami, kami permisi." Belum sempat kyungsoo membalasnya seseorang lain meminta maaf padanya dan berlalu pergi.

Beberapa saat kemudian Park Chanyeol sang ketua yang tak bisa diandalkan itu pun berteriak sepanjang lorong meneriakkan nama kyungsoo.

"Kyung! Akhirnya aku menemukanmu juga.." kyungsoo memutar matanya malas.

"kenapa?" tanya kyungsoo enggan. Dia sedang sibuk sekali dan sekarang dia masih harus berurusan dengan Park Chanyeol sang ketua yang merupakan sumber dari semua kesibukan yang menimpanya ini.. hhh. Dunia ini memang sungguh-sungguh adil..

"kau tau―

"tidak." Belum sempat Chanyeol selesai bicara Kyungsoo memotongnya dengan wajah datar.

"haish.. jangan memotong Kyung!"

"hn.."

"aku.. sudah―

"ya sudah kalau begitu, aku sibuk sekali Park nanti saja kau lanjutkan!"

Dan lagi-lagi kyungsoo dengan wajah datar memotong ucapan Chanyeol lantas berlari meninggalkan Chanyeol yang menggeram menatap ulah Kyungsoo.

"DO KYUNGSOOO!" teriak Chanyeol hingga anak-anak disepanjang koridor menatap heran kearahnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"hei, Baek. Kai kemana?" Baekhyun mendongak menatap Kris lantas mengendikkan bahunya. Kris berdecak lalu merebahkan dirinya yang penuh peluh disamping Baekhyun.

"Kai.. apa dia baik-baik saja?" entah pada siapa Kris bertanya, ia menatap langit-langit menutup kedua matanya dan menghela nafas.. "Kai.." Lirih Kris pelan namun tentu saja masih terdengar oleh Baekhyun. Saat bibir itu mengucap nama sahabatnya entah mengapa ada perasaan iri dihatinya, amat sangat iri.. lirihan pelan itu begitu dalam seakan menggambarkan bagaimana perasaan Kris yang begitu dalam pada Kai.

Bekhyun mengulum bibirnya yang terasa kelu. Apa tidak ada sedikit celah baginya?

"Memangnya kau pikir Kai akan bagaimana huh? Bunuh diri! Yang benar saja" Baekhyun mencoba meredam rasa sesak dihatinya.

Kris terkekeh lantas menjawab. "tentu saja tidak.. aku... hanya.. mengkhawatirkannya."

Baekhyun tercekat. "memang hanya kau saja yang mengkhawatirkannya!"

"aku.. juga sangat mengkhwatirkan Kai, asal kau tahu." Lanjut Baekhyun lirih.

"hn.." Kris hanya menggumam, keduanya hening dalam pikiran masing-masing. Baekhyun menatap sendu wajah Kris dalam diam.

Kris wu..

Entah bagaimana Baekhyun rasa dia bagaikan bintang yang sangat jauh ia jangkau,

Meski nyatanya mereka hanya berjarak tak lebih dari tiga puluh centimeter..

Namun.. jarak tak kasat mata membentang diantara keduanya.

Rasanya seakan tak bisa menggapai meski sudah mengulurkan tangan,

Mengapa terasa begitu jauh?

Mengapa?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kai menatap hamparan hijau dihadapannya lantas menghela nafas, entah sudah kali keberapa ia menghela nafasnya mungkin terhitung ini kali ke sembilan dan bisa jadi helaan nafas itu bukanlah yang terakhir..

Semenjak hari itu Kai mulai berteman dengan bangku taman ini, ia selalu kesini saat merasa tidak nyaman dan entah bagaimana caranya bangku taman ini secara ajaib mampu membuat hati dan perasaannya nyaman setelah duduk dan diam menatap hamparan hijau dan langit biru yang sangat berbanding terbalik dengan perasaannya.

Kai itu kuat..

Kata-kata itu kembali merasuk dalam pikirannya,

Kuat? Begitukah yang mereka pikir?

Kai tersenyum kecut, rasa sakit itu kembali menohok dadanya.. sakit, sakit sekali. Sampai-sampai rasanya ia ingin sekali membelah dadanya dan mengeluarkan rasa sakit itu agar dirinya tak lagi merasakan apa-apa. Dan lagi-lagi cairan bening itu menyeruak dari matanya, dengan lancang mengalir membasahi pipi dan jatuh bebas mencium tanah.

BRUKKK!

Kai terkesiap. Suara benda jatuh itu menginterupsinya, ia lantas mengusap lelehan cairan dari pipinya, Kai berdiri dan mendapati seorang laki-laki berseragam sama sepertinya mengusap-usap punggung kesakitan sembari mengumpat tidak jelas.. ahhh, sepertiya Kai tahu dari mana asal suara mengejutkan tadi.

"kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya kai pelan, laki-laki itu menatap kai dengan mata membulat lucu lalu dan menjawab. " aku tidak apa-apa.. hehe, ya.. aku tidak apa-apa." Laki-laki itu tersenyum lebar, amat angat lebar hingga Kai ikut tersenyum juga mellihatnya.

"maaf sudah mengagetkanmu." Lanjut laki-laki tersebut lantas berdiri. Kai mengngguk-angguk. "hm, tidak apa-apa."

Kai memperhatikan laki-laki itu seksama, 'orang yang aneh' pikir Kai. Tanpa sengaja Kai melihat laki-laki itu mengernyit kesakitan. Ah.. ternyata legannya terluka, parah sekali.

Tanpa komando Kai menghampiri laki-laki itu dan mengambil saputangan dalam sakunya. Dengan sigap Kai menarik lengan laki-laki itu dan membelit lukanya dengan telaten.

Kai mendongak menatap lelaki itu. "luka ini cukup parah, setelah ini kau harus ke UKS. " laki-laki itu bergeming, ia hanya mengkerjap-kerjab kan matanya menatap kaget Kai.

"hei.. kau harus segera megobati lukamu dengan benar ke UKS." Ucap Kai lagi.

Terkesiap, laki-laki itu lantas menarik tangannya. "te..terima kasih.." ucapnya gugup. Kai tersenyum dan hanya mengangguk sebagai balasan.

"kalau begitu aku pergi dulu," Kai berpamitan dan melangkahkan kakinya pergi. Belum sampai dua meter Kai membalikkan badannya lagi.

"jangan lupa mengobati lukamu ke UKS!" Seru Kai singkat lantas kembali berbalik dan melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Hei.. aku Park Chanyeol!" seru laki-laki itu. Kai kembali berbalik lalu membalas. "aku Kim Kai."

Kai melambaikan tangannya dan berbalik lagi, kali ini ia benar-benar meninggalkan laki-laki bernama Park Chanyeol itu sendirian bersama angin yang mencoba menerpa helai hitamnya.. Chanyeol tersenyum lebar lalu menyetuh dadanya.

Detak itu masih sama..

Kuat dan cepat seakan mau meledak..

Senyum itu, wajah itu... gadis itu..

Sekarang,

Bolehkah dia melindungi gadis itu?

Melindungi senyum yang sangaat disukainya

Melindungi hati gadis yang sangat dicintainya

Agar tak lagi berdarah dan terluka seperti lengannya

Agar gadis yang dicintainya itu tak perlu lagi merasaka sakit

Yang membuatnya meneteskan luka..

Luka untuk dirinya..

Bolehkah?

**.**

**.**

**.**

"apa? Bukankah aku sudah melakukannya kemaren?"

Teriakan gusar membuat beberapa siswa yang berjalan dikoridor menoleh seketika, melihat si pemilik suara, mereka memilih untuk kembali berjalan sambil menyembunyikan rasa kagum mereka.

Pemilik tubuh tegap itu berbalik, menyandar dipinggir koridor dan berdecak kesal sambil terus menempelkan telpon ditelinganya. Sesekali ia mendesah malas sambil memutar bola mata―kesal.

"kau bilang apa? Harus mengulagi lagi?"

Mulut lelaki itu berkerut mendengarkan penjelasan dari seberang dan minatnya untuk melanjutkan acara bertelepon langsung hilang seketika.

Alih-alih melewatkan pembicaraan yang makin lama makin membuat telinganya mendengung yang menurut Sehun tak perlu sekali, ia membalikkan badan dan mencari selingan dengnan menatapi siswa yang berjalan dikoridor seberang gedung. Satu per satu terekam dalam lensanya yang begitu jernih. Terus dan terus hingga ia merasa bosan dengan kegiatan yang dirasanya konyol, barulah bahu berselimut kemeja putih itu bergerak tertahan dan berhenti seketika dengan kaku.

Suara seseorang yang ada disambungan telepon berangsur-angsur hilang ketika matanya menangkap sosok gadis yang berarti untuknya duduk diam dengan bahu bergetar ditaman.

Langkah Sehun memburu, membuat para siswa menarik diri untuk memberinya jalan disepanjang koridor yang sedang ramai seperti laut yang yang terbelah. Hatinya cemas, memikirkan kemungkinan yang menusuk. Dan ketika keyakinan itu terlampau kuat―dan memuakkan, ia seperti terbelit rantai hingga tercekik.

Bahwa dialah yang membuat semuanya begitu menyakitkan, dialah sumber masalahnya, dialah yang melukainya, dan dialah yang memperburuk semuanya saat semua baik-baik saja..

"Sehun.."

Menoleh dengan nafas tersengal Sehun memamerkan senyumnya pada Kris.

"kenapa kau lari terburu-buru?"

"ah.. itu.. tidak.." Lidah Sehun mendadak kaku.

"apa kau melihat Kai?" tanya Kris kemudian menghiraukan keanehan Sehun.

"mungkin dia di atap." Bohong.. Sehun berbohong, kenapa? Kenapa ia tidak mau orang lain mengetahui keberadaan Kai?

Menelan kebohongan itu bulat-bulat Kris kemudian melambaikan tangannya pada Sehun. "kalau begitu aku pergi dulu."

Sesaat setelah Kris menghilang ditelan koridor Sehun kembali memfokuskan lensanya pada sosok gadis yang berhasil membuat kacau kinerja dan sistem otaknya. Kim Kai..

DEG

Gadis itu.. kini.. tengah bersama seorang laki-laki,

DEG

Siapa...?

DEG

Sesak itu menghimpit dadanya..

DEG

Rasa sakit itu menghujam tepat di ulu hatinya..

Sehun meremas dadanya. Tubuhnya tersungkur membentur dinding. Keras, hingga ia terbatuk dan membungkuk menahan sakit. Tersungkur tak berdaya dilantai koridor dan membuat ngeri beberapa siswa yang berlalu lalang disekelilingnya.

Baekhyun termasuk dalam beberapa siswa itu, ia ingin bersuara tapi yang bisa ia munculkan hanyalah mulut yang terbuka dengan tenggorokan yang sakit. Merekatkan matanya pada punggung Sehun yang tiba-tiba bangkit dan berjalan tertatih sepanjang koridor ia menatap Sehun lekat ketika baru ia sadari tangannya tengah gemetaran.

Sehun...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~CHAPTER 9 'FINISH'~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N**

**Oke. Ini baru saya edit.. nggak ada yang saya rubah kok hanya mbenahin typo disana-sini.. dan maaf kalo crita ama alurnya berantakan.. saya masih pemula ****:(**

**So..**

**REVIEW NEE!**


	10. Chapter 10

**:: For Endless Love ::**

**Story by : Wu Li An**

**Pairing : HunKai , slight : HunBaek, KrisKai, KrisBaek, ChanKai**

**Main cast : Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun**

**Other cast : Byun Baekhyun, Kris Wu, Park Chanyeol, and Do Kyungsoo**

**Genre : Absolutly Romance and maybe Hurt**

**Rated : TTT**

**Disclamer : this fict is mine, just it.**

**Warning : **  
**Gender swicth, TYPO'S, GAJE, OOC, Abal,**  
**Kacau, Membosankan, Bahasa Ngawur,**  
**Tanpa Pemeriksaan Ulang,**  
**Dan seterusnya dan seterusnya..**

**DLDR**

**HAPPY READING!**

**:D**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**Chapter Ten**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**

Baekhyun berlari disepanjang koridor dengan nafas memburu, satu yang ada dipikirannya sekarang 'Oh Sehun'. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya? Kenapa dia menolak sahabatnya? Mengapa ia bisa kesakitan seperti itu? Semuanya sungguh membuatnya penasaran setengah mati!

Lensanya mengawasi setiap penjuru SHS dengan seksama, dia benar-benar harus menemukan Oh Idiot Sehun itu sekarang!

Mata Baekhyun terbelalak ketika melihat punggung seseorang yang dicarinya berbelok ke aula, tanpa pikir panjang Baekhyun memanuver dirinya sesegera mungkin menuju aula.

Oh Sehun...

Langkah Baekhyun melambat, lensanya menatap lekat tubuh Sehun yang tengah berbaring di tumpukan matras dan menghampirinya.

"Sehun." Ucap Baekhyun tanpa penekanan apapun namun sukses membuat Sehun bangkit.

Sehun memijat pelipisnya pelan lantas menatap tajam Baekhyun dengan mata beningnya.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Sehun dingin.

Aura intimidasi Sehun begitu menyeruak seakan hal yang tengah dilakukan Baekhyun ini adalah hal paling berbahaya di seluruh dunia.

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya gugup. "kenapa.. kenapa kau menolak Kai?" ucapnya kemudian.

Sehun mendengus dan menghela nafas. "tentu saja kerena aku tak menyukainya." Ucap Sehun tanpa beban.

"kau bohong!" bantah Baekhyun dengan mata memicing tajam kearah Sehun.

"begitukah?" Sehun menyeringai. "lalu kenapa? Coba kau beri tahu aku?" lanjutnya.

"kau.. aku..aku melihatmu kesakitan tadi.." berucap pelan Baekhyun mencoba menatap raut wajah Sehun, namun hanya datar yang ia dapat.. tak ada ekspresi apapun diwajah itu, tenang bagaikan air, seakan-akan ucapan Baekhyun tadi hanyalah angin. Dan bukan apa-apa.

Masih dengan wajah datarnya Sehun mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Baekhyun hingga kedua seapatu mereka berbenturan.

"kau seharusnya tidak melakukan ini Baek." Bisik Sehun tepat ditelinga Baekhyun, sekali lagi Baekhyun hanya bisa menelan ludahnya, tenggorokannya tercekat Sehun terlihat sangat berbeda.. dia nampak menakutkan.

"ta..tapi Kai harus tahu yang sebenarnya.. dia berhak tahu.." cicit Baekhyun. Mata Sehun berkilat kaget lalu tanpa terduga Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Baekhyun.

Kejadian itu berlangsung sangat cepat. Bibir keduanya bertaut dan Baekhyun hanya dapat terbelalak lebar tak percaya.

"kau memang benar Baek.. Kai harus tahu hal ini." Sehun tersenyum lalu mengusap kepala Baekhyun. Setelahnya Sehun menyeringai dan kembali berbisik.

"terima kasih.."

Masih dalam fase terkejut buru-buru Baekhyun mendorong dada Sehun dengan sekuat tenaga. Ia merasa aneh dengan semua ini, ini tidak benar pasti ada sesuatu.. tapi apa? Apa?

BRAKK..

Baekhyun berbalik dan segera setelahnya ia tahu jawaban atas semua pertanyaannya.

Kai..

Sehun idiot itu melakukan semua ini karena Kai..

Tapi kenapa harus seperti ini?

Kai..

Kenapa Kai malah tersenyum?

Kai..

"ah.. Baek, maaf aku tadi.. ah, maaf aku pergi dulu." Kai melambaikan tangannya pada Baekhyun lantas berlari meninggalkan aula. Baekhyun tercekat, nafasnya memburu dan matanya memerah.. ia benar-benar akan membuat perhitungan pada Oh Sehun atas kesalah pahaman ini. Pasti!

"kau benar-benar brengsek Oh.."desis Baekhyun sembari menatap lekat manik hitam milik sehun. Marah.

"karena itu aku berterima kasih, kau mempermudah semuanya.. terima kasih."

Baekhyun muak melihat senyum itu. Benar-benar muak!

PLAKK

"dan itu sebagai balasan terima kasihmu." Baekhyun menamparnya. Dan itu belum cukup.. belum cukup untuk membuat hati Kai kembali baik seperti semula, belum cukup..

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya berat. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti apa sebenarnya isi otak Oh Sehun ini. Dan kenapa juga ia harus pusing memikirkan isi otak orang idiot brengsek ini? Kai sahabatnya lebih penting dari orang ini.. persetan dengan alasan idiot ini menolak cinta sahabatnya, ia sudah tidak mau perduli kali ini. Buru-buru Baekhyun pergi meninggalkan aula untuk mengejar Kai. Dan disini tinggallah Sehun sendiri diam bergeminng dengan seringai tertahan diwajahnya.

"maaf..."

.

.

.

Dengan gontai Kai berjalan menuruni tangga, ia tidak tahu dan tidak perduli kemana kakinya akan membawanya ia benar-benar tidak perduli. Kai meremas dadanya, sakit. Dadanya sakit sekali seperti ditusuk ribuan jarum, kenapa? Kenapa lagi-lagi ia harus merasakan sakit ini? Kenapa ia tak bisa melupakannya saja? Kenapa?

JDUKK..

Kai mengernyit, ia menabrak punggung seseorang... hhh, bodoh sekali.

"kenapa kau selalu seperti ini jika bertemu denganku?"

Suara berat itu, Kai sangat mengenalinya.. suara itu milik Kris. Kai mendongak dan tersenyum kecut. "seperti apa maksudmu?" bibir Kai mengerucut.

Kris terkekeh dan menangkupkan tangan hangatnnya kepipi Kai.

"seperti ikan koi yang ada ditaman belakang, lucu sekali."

Kai mendengus. "kau menghinaku?"

Lagi-lagi Kris tersenyum. "kenapa kau pintar sekali?"

"jadi kau benar-benar menghinaku!" Kai mengernyit. Dan Kris malah tertawa lepas karenanya.

"kenapa kau malah tertawa? Ini sama sekali nggak lucu Kris! Dan ini tanganmu, singkirkan tanganmu dari wajahku!"

GREP

Tiba-tiba Kris malah memeluknya, mendekap erat tubuhnya dan mencium lembut kepalanya. Kai membeku menerima semua perlakuan tiba-tiba dari Kris sedangkan Kris malah makin mendekapnya erat seakan Kai akan hilang jika ia melepaskan dekapannya.

"Kris.." cicit Kai

"sebentar saja.. biarkan aku memelukmu sebentar."

Pasrah, Kai membiarkan Kris mendekapnya erat tanpa perlawanan.. jika boleh Kai memilih, ia tidak akan pernah memilih mencintai orang yang tidak mencintainya sehingga ia tidak akan merasakan sakit yang teramat seperti ini, tapi.. sayang sekali cintanya tidak pernah bisa memilih sesuai dengan nalarnya hingga sakitlah yang selalu ia dapat.

Diujung tangga Baekhyun menatap keduanya tak bergeming. Terus terdiam dengan wajah kaku yang tersembunyi. Sial..rasanya seperti mau mati saja.. melihat orang yang dicintai tersenyum dan tertawa bersama orang lain, memeluk orang lain dan naasnya lagi orang lain itu adalah sahabatnya sendiri.

"haruskah aku menyerah..?"

Suara itu keruh dan rapuh, Baekhyun memantapkan hatinya dan pergi.. ia lelah, lelah dengan perasaan suka yang tak bisa ia tunjukkan sampai membuatnya sekarat karena menahannya. Maka dari itu ia harus memilih antara cinta dan sahabatnya. Tapi Kris bukanlah pilihan..

Berhasil atau tidaknya rencana yang tengah ia susun dalam kepalanya, akan tergantung pada sikapnya saat ini.

Ia tak akan menyesali keputusannya.

.

.

.

Chanyeol menatap datar puluhan lembar foto dihadapannya, lembaran foto dengan objek yang sama. Yang membuatnya hampir gila karena membuatnya selalu memikirkannya dan tak pernah bisa melepaskan lensa pada sosoknya.

Ia mengambil satu lembar dan mengamatinya dengan mata berkilat marah. "mereka semua.. apa mereka yang membuatmu terluka..?"

"...Kai" matanya berubah teduh.

"berhenti melakukan hal menyeramkan seperti itu," Kyungsoo berujar sebal sembari merebahkan tubuhnya disamping Chanyeol. "hhhh.. aku capek sekali!"

Chanyeol menggusrak rambut kyungsoo gemas dan kyungsoo memekik marah karena ulah Chanyeol. "apa yang kau lakukan bodoh!" kyungsoo melotot jengkel.

"kau tidak lihat aku duduk.." jawabnya lantas kembali fokus pada lembaran foto yang berserakan didepannya.

Kyungsoo mendengus dan mengumpat pelan. "sialan.."

"berhenti mengumpat Kyung, kau tidak cocok melakukan itu."

Kyungsoo mencebik, "Kau juga berhenti lakukan hal bodoh ini.. ini konyol kau tahu!"

"hn.." menggumam dan mengendikkan bahu, Chanyeol tetap melakukan kegiatannya lantas menghiraukan Kyungsoo yang menggeram sebal padanya.

Diam-diam Kyungsoo memperhatikan semua yang dilakukan Chanyeol, lensanya menatap lekat semua gerak-gerik Chanyeol. Sebenarnya Kyungsoo masih bertanya-tanya bagaimana bisa Chanyeol secara tiba-tiba menyukai gadis itu. Pasalnya selama ini Chanyeol hanya dekat dengannya bahkan tak pernah sekalipun dia tahu Chanyeol pergi atau kemanapun tanpanya. Tapi .. sepertinya ada satu hal yanng luput dari penglihatannya karena sekarang Chanyeol mulai menyukai seseorang ahhh.. bukan menyukai, mencintai lebih tepatnya. atau... terobsesi pada gadis itu.

"hei Chan.."

"hn.."

"kenapa kau menyukainya?"

"hah?"

"kenapa kau menyukainya?"

Chanyeol tersenyum. "entahlah.. aku juga tak tahu." Kungsoo memutar bola matanya malas.

"tapi... aku sangat yakin pada perasaan ini Kyung, sangat yakin."

"kau tahu bukan, menyukai seseorang itu tidak selalu menyenangkan?"

"tentu saja, tapi.. kalau aku memikirkannya, dan melihat senyumnya aku jadi merasa.. rintangan apapun bisa kulalui."

Keduanya saling tatap.

"karena itu.. aku akan berjuang."

Dulu..

Dulu sekali, Kyungsoo pernah satu kali melihat tatapan penuh tekat milik Chanyeol ini. Tatapan yang berisi jutaan tekat itu dulu begitu menghangatkan hatinya, namun kini entah kenapa membuat hatinya sesak.. apa mugkin...

Karena dulu..

Tatapan ini diberikan Chanyeol untuknya?

.

.

.

"nggak apa-apa Baek, lagipula Sehun memang nggak menyukaiku kok."

Kai tersenyum membalas pernyataan Baekhyun soal kesalah pahaman tadi dan berujung Baekhyun yang menggusrak rambutnya frustasi. Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak frustasi jika penjelasan yang coba ia paparkan hanya menghasilkan nol besar!

"tapi itu benar-benar tidak seperti yang terlihat Kai!" Baekhyun kembali menjelaskan.

"iya.. aku mengerti, nggak apa-apa kok." Masih dengan senyum diwajahnya Kai menatap lurus Baekhyun.

"hhhh..." Baekhyun menghela nafas. "ya sudah.. aku jadi ingin mencabik muka si idiot itu kalau terus-terusan membicarakan hal ini."

"Kai jadi kerumahku?" lanjut Baekhyun sembari memasukkan buku cetaknya kedalam tas.

"tentu saja." Kai mengangguk antusias.

"kalau begitu..

...AYO KITA PULANG!"

.

.

.

Tidak apa-apa,

Meski segalanya berambah rumit..

Cinta ini pasti akan terus berkembang..

Meski tanpa ada pengakuan,

Bahkan balasan.

Karena melupakan tidak akan menjadi jawaban,

Maka..

Menunggu adalah jalan yang tersisa..

Menuggu waktu menghapus cinta yang ada,

Agar tak ada rasa sakit yang tersisa.

.

.

.

Seminggu setelah kejadian itu Sehun menghilang, tidak ada seorang pun yang tahu kenapa atau kemana anak itu menghilang, pihak sekolah pun hanya bungkam. Sehun hanya di anggap absen namun nyatanya pihak sekolah tak mempermasalahkan hal tersebut. Seperti itu memang hal yang wajar, seperti hal tersebut memang sudah harus terjadi.. seperti sudah direncanakan.

"Bagaimana kalau kelas kita membuat pertunjukan saja!" usul seorang anak berambut cepak.

"itu merepotkan, kita membuat stand ramalan saja!" protes gadis-gadis.

"ahh.. kita buat cafe saja, bagaimana?" Kris mengajukan usulan.

"itu malah lebih merepotkan.." Baekhyun memprotes dengan enggan,

"menurutku cafe ide yang bagus." Kai menambahi dan terkekeh sembari mengacungkan tangannya membentuk huruf v pada Baekhyun.

Festival Kebudayaan di SHS selalu menjadi event yang paling ditunggu setiap siswa karena dalam festival kebudayaan tak hanya akan ada stand-stand makanan dari siswa saja namun akan ada banyak pameran dari klub-klub dan lain sebagainya. Dalam Festival kebudayaan kali ini juga akan ada banyak sekolah tetangga yang ikut menyemarakkan sehingga hal tersebut juga memacu minat para siswa untuk aktif dalam Festifal kebudayaan ini. Selain berrtujuan untuk menjalin hubungan erat dari berbagai sekolah event ini juga menjadi keuntungan tersendiri bagi para siswa yang tidak memiliki pacar untuk mencari pasangan dalam event tersebut.

"Jadi kita sepakat untuk membuat cafe?" Jongdae sang ketua kelas memastikan. Yang lain hanya memanggut-manggutkan kepala dan mengguman ya dengan malas. Berbeda dengan Kris wu yang nampak tersenyum lebar karena pada akhirnya usulnya lah yang terpakai. Baekhyun berdecak sebal dan Kai menepuk-nepuk bahunya sambil terkekeh.

"sudahlah Baek, lagipula kau tidak punya ide apapun bukan?" Baekhyun bersidekap sembari melayangkan tatapan mautnya pada Kai.

"kau menyebalkan." Bibir Baekhyun mengerucut sebal.

"hm.. iya, aku menyebalkan."

"kau tidak memihakku." Kai mengiyakan.

"kau sama saja dengan tiang bendera itu." Kai mengangguk pasrah.

"kau merindukan Oh Sehun." Kai kembali mengangguk pasrah dan mengiyakan.

EHH?

"T-TIDAK!"

Baekhyun menyeringai, "kau.. iya!"

Kai mendesah pelan. "sesukamulah.." kata Kai. Baekhyun diam dia benar-benar bodoh, kenapa juga dengan tololnya dia membicaakan si Idiot Sehun itu.. aissshhh

.

.

.

Semua orang kini tengah disibukkan dengan berbagai persiapan menjelang event SHS 'Festival Kebudayaan' termasuk juga Kai, kini ia tengah membawa tumpukan kardus entah berisi apa dengan sempoyongan. Sekali-kali ia mengeluh dan mengusap keringat dipelipisnya dengan lengan. Semuanya benar-benar sibuk, sibuk sesibuk-sibuknya..

Dengan hati-hati Kai menuruni tangga, dalam hati ia berdoa agar tak ada orang lain ditangga ini agar resiko tumpukan kardus ini jatuh terhindarkan dan ia akan lebih cepat menyelesaikan tugasnya, hhh... bahunya benar-benar kaku dan sakit. Mungkin setelah ini ia benar-benar akan mengisolasikan diri agar teman-teman sekelasnya tidak berteriak dan menyuruhnya macam-macam seperti ini. Oke, memang ia dengan senang hati pasti akan membantu tapi ugh.. kali ini dia benar-benar butuh istirahat.

Namun sepertinya harapan hanyalah tinggal harapan..

Kai benar-benar menabrak seseorang! Ditangga pula! Otomatis tumpukan kardus itu tergelincir bebas jatuh dari tangannya, membentur anak tangga dan berguling tak beraturan sepanjang tangga. Sialnya lagi.. dia malah ikut-ikutan hilang kaeseimbangan dan selanjutnya adegan Kai jatuh menimpa seseorang pun tak terelakkan.

BRUKK... BRUGH.. BRUUGHH..

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Suara berat itu menyapa telinganya. Kai mengkerjab-kerjabkan matanya.. sekali, dua kali, tiga kali..

Kai menelan ludahnya, ia kaget dan entah bagaimana sekarang badannya terasa kaku.

"Hei, apa kau terluka?"

Seketika angin menampar pipi Kai yang pucat, baru ia sadari dia sekarang tengah ditindih seorang laki-laki dan dia malah diam bergeming tak melakukan apapun! Hhh... kenapa penyakit kikuknya selalu kambuh disaat yang tidak tepat?

"He..!

BRUKH..

ARRRGGGHHHH...

Kai memekik kesakitan, ia yang tadinya ingin mendorong tubuh tegap laki-laki yang menindihnya agar menjauh darinya kini harus merutuki ketidak beruntungannya karena kini rambutnya malah tersangkut di kancing laki-laki asing tersebut.

"Aah! Sakiiiit!"

Laki-laki asing itu terkekeh. "rambutmu melilit dikancing ku, jangan bergerak." Ucapnya.

Kai menoleh kedepan dan mendongak, keduanya masih berada dianak tangga dengan posisi yang berbeda. Kini keduanya tengah duduk dengan si laki-laki memcoba melepas rambut Kai yang tersangkut dikancingnya dan Kai yang merutukki kesialannya.

"namamu Kim Kai bukan?" laki-laki itu masih fokus dengan misinya melepaskan lilitan rambut Kai dari kancingnya.

Wajah Kai memerah. "hn, bagaimana kau tahu?"

"kita pernah bertemu, kau ingat?"

"eh?" wajah Kai makin memerah. Jarak mereka dekat sekali.

"ah.. kau tidak mengigatku bukan?" tebak laki-laki itu setelah selesai melepas rambut Kai yang melilit dikancingnya.

"ini kali kedua kita bertemu, kau benar-benar tidak ingat aku?"

Kai mengkerjabkan matanya bingung, laki-laki asing itu lantas mendesah pelan dan tersenyum.

"hhh.. baiklah aku menyerah. Kau benar-benar melupakanku." Laki-laki itu menguluran tangannya. "aku Park Chan―"

"ahh... kau orang aneh yang jatuh dari pohon!" Kai memekik.

Chanyeol mengernyit. "apa?"

"hm.. kau orang aneh yang tiba-tibah jatuh dari atas pohon bukan?!"

Chanyeol menatap manik Kai yang berbinar dan ia terkekeh, Kai memang mengingatnya ya.. dia mengingatnya..

Sebagai orang aneh yang terjatuh dari atas pohon.. -_-

Well, kabar baiknya Kai masih mengingatnya.. yaa meskipun dengan julukan yang agak tidak enak didengar.

"ya.. benar." Ucap Chanyeol pada akhirnya.

"tapi aku lebih suka jika kau mengingat namaku saja dari pada itu. Kai" lanjutnya.

Kai mengangguk dan tersenyum. "hm, tentu saja.. aku tau." Kai membalas uluran tangan Chanyeol.

" salam kenal, Park Chanyeol."

**.**  
**.**  
**.**

**Aproach**

Seolah-olah kau terlahir kembali..

Dengan daya magnet tinggi yang mengudang setiap orang untuk mendatangimu..

Masalahnya,

Kau tidak bisa menyeleksi..

Siapa-siapa yang datang.

**.**  
**.**  
**.**

**CHAPTER 10 'FINISH'**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**

**A/N**  
**Well.. saya tau saya masih pemula, tapi saya harap cerita saya ini masih bisa menghibur walaupun kacau.**

**Hm, mohon kritik dan sarannya untuk hasil tulisan saya ini.**

**REVIEW NEE..**

**Ah.. berhubung ini menjelang bulan puasa saya mau ngasih tau aja ya, ini fanfict bakalan slow update jadi kalian yang sabar ya nunggu ini fanfict kelar.. dan buat kalian yang setia baca ama review ini fanfict **  
**THANKS ALL! **  
**Bocoran buat chap selanjutnya, ntar di chap selanjutnya bakalan nyeritain full kegalauan seorang Oh Sehun yang berani nolak cintanya Kim Kai.**  
**So.. tungguin aja, key!**


	11. Chapter 11

**:: For Endless Love ::**

**Story by : Wu Li An**

**Pairing : HunKai , slight : HunBaek, KrisKai, KrisBaek, ChanKai**

**Main cast : Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun**

**Other cast : Byun Baekhyun, Kris Wu, Park Chanyeol, and Do Kyungsoo**

**Genre : Absolutly Romance and maybe Hurt**

**Rated : TTT**

**Disclamer : this fict is mine, just it.**

**Warning : **

**Gender swicth, TYPO'S, GAJE, OOC, Abal,**

**Kacau, Membosankan, Bahasa Ngawur,**

**Tanpa Pemeriksaan Ulang,**

**Dan seterusnya dan seterusnya..**

**DLDR**

**HAPPY READING!**

**:D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter Eleven**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah satu minggu Sehun melakukan pertapaannya dengan absen disekolah. Mencoba menghilangkan sosok manis yang kini dengan tidak sopannya selalu muncul secara tiba-tiba di benaknya. Kai sosok manis itu, gadis kikuk dengan tubuh datar yang hampir bisa dikatakan seukuran anak SD. Oke abaikan.

Tapi bagaimanapun ia mengelak dan menyangkal eksistensi seorang Kim Kai pastilah akan berakhir dengan nol besar. ia masih akan terus memikirkan sosok itu walaupun ia tak mengiginkannya. Gila! Dia pasti sudah gila! Bagaimana mungkin kepalanya selalu penuh dengan Kim Kai, Kim Kai, dan Kim Kai selama satu minggu ini.

PRAKKK

Sehun melempar handphonenya dengan satu sentakan keras.

"Hoooo.. kau mau aku membantumu, ruangan ini masih terlihat bagus untuk diporak-porandakan lagi. Sehun." Goda Lay, dokter muda yang kebetulan adalah kakak kandung dari lelaki bernama Oh Sehun sambil memeriksa lembaran kertas ditangannya.

Sehun diam tak menanggapi dan kembali merebahkan badannya diranjang pesakitan sembari menatap kosong langit-langit.

"siapa namanya? Kai?" tanya Lay tanpa merubah ekspresi diwajahnya dan seperti terkejut oleh sengatan listrik, Sehun membelalakkan matanya dan bangkit dari ranjangnya spontan.

Sial, umpat Sehun melirik Lay yang sudah bersiap mengambil stetoskop yang tergantung bebas disaku jasnya dan menempelkan benda pipih dingin itu di dada Sehun.

Sehun menyesal, sungguh sangat menyesal menceritakan Kai pada kakaknya yang satu ini dan harus mengikhlaskan dirinya yang berakhir dengan dibulli oleh semua tindakan ajaib Lay.

"aku sangat suka bekerjasama dengan anda, 'tuan' Oh Sehun." Ungkap Lay dengan senyum menggodanya berikut ejekan 'Tuan' pada Sehun membuat dia memutar matanya malas, merebahkan kembali tubuhnya ke ranjang dan memijat sela keningnya yang pegal.

Genap satu minggu dia menghabiskan waktunya dengan kegiatan yang tak berguna , berbaring. Pagi hari adik dan ayahnya pasti datang menemani sebelum berangkat ke sekolah siang harinya kakak perempuan satu-satunya 'Tao' yang akan datang, lalu sore harinya ibunya yang akan datang bersama dengan adiknya Luhan menemaninya sampai malam tiba. Sedangkan Lay. Jangan tanyakan orang ajaib itu. Setiap jam bahkan setiap menit dia akan datang dan membullinya dengan senang hati jika tak ada kerjaan lain. Selalu begitu.

Mungkin ia terlalu berharap muluk bisa melupakan keluhan dihatinya yang sudah meratap ingin bertemu dengan Kim Kai dan membuat jiwanya meluruh seperti warna cat basah yang tersiram air setiap harinya. Ia bahkan tidak bisa menghilangkan sosok gadis itu barang sedetik pun hingga terkadang membuatnya berang.

"Kalau kau ingin bertemu, ya bertemu saja."

Tiba-tiba Lay berkomentar sambil memeriksa lembaran map yang sedari tadi dibaca tanpa melihat ke arah Sehun sedikitpun yang suudah terlihat tegang. Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela dan melihat jalanan yang ramai dengan mobil yang sibuk berlalu-lalang, seperti benaknya.

Bukan hal itu tak pernah terpikir oleh Sehun. Sudah, tentu saja, malah mungkin berkali-kali. Namun ia terus mengurungkan niatnya untuk datang dan menemui Kai karena―takut. Setelah bertemu apa yang akan ia lakukan?

Membuat gadis itu terisak?

Membuat gadis itu menangis?

Membuat gadis itu berlari?

Membuat gadis itu mersakan sakit lagi?

Dan apa yang akan ia lakukan setelahnya? Hanya berdiri mematung tanpa ekspresi dan menatap dengan dingin seperti patung di museum? Hhh.. yang benar saja.

Sehun mengistirahatkan belakang kepalanya pada sandaran ranjang dan memejamkan mata―lelah. Pundaknya terasa kaku setelah berhari-hari hanya menjalani hidup layaknya orang cacat yang hanya bisa berbaring sepanjang waktu dan lingkaran hitam juga sudah menampakkan diri dibawah matanya yanng cekung karena kurang tidur. Ia mengantuk tapi sayang nya pikirannya terlalu terjaga untuk dapat diistirahatkan.

Kim Kai seolah menarik-narik seluruh saraf ditubuhnya agar tetap sadar dan memaksanya untuk mengingat gadis itu setiap waktu. Padahal dia selalu membuat siasat agar gadis itu menjauh tapi semua percuma saat dirinya sendiri tak menginginkan hal tersebut terjadi.

"Kau ini aneh, Oh Sehun." Gumam Lay menatap Sehun.

"kenapa mau menikmati hidup tersiksamu jika bisa kau ubah dengan mudah."

"Kau tidak mengerti, Hyung." Balasnya bosan karena sudah satu minggu penuh kakaknya itu selalu mengomelinya dengan kata-kata yang sama dan akan dijawab dengan jawaban yaang sama pula olehnya.

"Ini bukan masalah mudah." Kilahnya malas.

"lalu apa?" tanya Lay mencecar dengan suara yang tenang.

Hening..

Sehun membiarkan wajah terkejut dan terluka Kai sesaat setelah ia mencium Baekhyun di aula merebak dikepalanya seperti partikel gas yang membaur diudara dengan cepat. Tak lama kemudian dia merasa tenggorokannya dililit oleh semak berduri dan menembus kulitnya hingga membentuk sebuah sekat yang menghalanginya bernafas lalu ia cepat-cepat membuka mata.

"ada apa?" tanya Lay menatap Sehun yang tersengal. Fokusnya yang sedari tadi sibuk pada lembaran kertaspun buyar seketika.

Cukup lama Sehun terdiam sebelum akhirnya menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak jelas hingga membuat Lay menggelengkan kepala. Sepertinya pengunjung setia ini benar-benar sudah melewati batas.

"tidak apa-apa." Bisik Sehun bangun lalu menumpukan kedua tangannya diatas lutut yang gemetar sambil menunduk.

"apa yang membuatmu ketakutan?" tanya Lay kembali membaca lembaran kertas ditangannya dan membuat Sehun terkejut.

Sehun menatap datar kakaknya dan mendengus sambil tersenyum pahit.

"tidak ada."

Lay melirik Sehun yang sedang membasahi bibirnya―hal yang akan dilakukan adiknya ketika sedang menahan rasa sakit dan selanjutkan Lay menggerakkan tubuhnya duduk diranjang Sehun. Adiknya ini mengalami sesuatu yang lebih serius dibanding perkiraannya.

"apa kebodohanmu semakin tak tertolong?"

Dan pedang dari mulut Lay menancap tepat di kepalanya hingga membuat Sehun melirik kakaknya dengan gemas. Beruntung ia tak melempar selang infus yang terhubung dengan tangannya untuk membuat mulut Lay berhenti berkicau dengan mulut racunnya.

"semua yang melihatmu pasti akan berpikir kau sedang lari dari sesuatu." Ungkap lelaki berdimple itu. Mengingat betapa terpuruknya Sehun setelah ia divonis karena penyakit itu beberapa tahun yang lalu. Dan sekarang Sehun tengah berjalan lagi ke dalam lubang itu dan akan kembali terjerumus jika tak segera ditolong.

"yah... tapi tidak heran sih, kalau pada akhirnya dia memilih mengacuhkanmu."

Senyum jahil Lay tersembunyi dibalik lembaran kertas putih dan rasa simpati yang Sehun tanamkan segera ia injak-injak dalam kepalanya.

"Dia menyukaiku."

"lalu?"

"Tidak..."

Sehun segera menggeleng.

"Dia tidak lagi menyukaiku." Ralatnya menggeleng pelan seperti mengingat sesuatu yang mengerikan.

"Dia pasti membenciku." Gumam Sehun kembali dihantui wajah Kai yang begitu terluka karena ulahnya.

"Aaaarrggghhh.. sial!" umpat Sehun frustasi sembari mengacak-acak surainya.

Lay menaikkan satu alisnya dan senyum makin berkembang di bibirnya. Ia berusaha keras untuk tidak mengeluarkan tawa yang akan membuatnya di lempar ke Sungai Han oleh Sehun dan mengalihkan perhatian pada kertas putih digenggamannya.

"Demi Tuhan, aku hanya tidak ingin membuatnya semakin terpuruk nantinya dengan keadaan ini. Tapi kenapa aku malah mencium sahabatnya? Kenapa aku melakukannya? Kenapa? Arrrggghhh... kenapa aku bodoh sekali!"

"Ah~.."

Lay mengangguk-angguk

"dia pasti tidak mau melihat ku lagi... dia pasti lebih memilih Kris"

"Hee~..?"

Alis Lay kembali naik satu saat Sehun menyebut nama orang lain. Sesuatu sedang terproses dalam kepalanya dan kesimpulan ditarik, cinta segitigakah?

Wajah Sehun berubah merah dan dahinya benar-benar berkerut seperti kalah judi sebesar satu juta won. Ia mengepalkan tangannya lalu menyibakkan rambutnya kebelakang.

"Kenapa Kris juga menyukai Kai?"

Tanya Sehun menatap Lay dan dengan cuek lelaki berdimple itupun menjawab.

"Mungkin Kai mu itu menarik dimatanya."

Membuat alarm tanda bahaya berdering dikepala Lay ketika Sehun menatap hyungnya dengan tatapan mata membunuh.

"Bercanda." Ucap Lay cepat sambil tersenyum dan Sehun kembali gusar.

Lay menatap Sehun yang sedang komat-kamit mengomentari betapa buruk selera seorang Kris Wu yang menyukai Kai padahal dirinya pun juga begitu dan hal tersebut menyadarkan sesuatu dibenak Lay yaitu tentang Sehun. Adiknya ini sudah jatuh cinta terlalu dalam pada seorang gadis bernama Kim Kai.

"aku tidak habis pikir dari mana dia melihat Kai hingga dia menyukainya." Jelas Sehun menatap hyungnya dengan menggebu, meminta persetujuan bahwa ia memang benar menilai betapa buruknya selera Kris wu yang bahkan tak dikenal Lay, yang akhirnya hanya dibalas sebuah desahan oleh Lay.

"Sudah ku biang kau ini rumit, Sehun."

"Maksudmu?"

Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya dan bersiap untuk mengambil asbak diatas meja secepat kilat dan melemparkannya ke wajah Lay jika Hyungnya itu berkomentar yang tidak perlu lagi.

"Kau tanyakan saja pada dirimu sendiri, bocah. Bagian dari mana dari Kai hingga ia mampu membuatmu jatuh sedalam ini"

Sehun terbungkam.

"Kalau kau ingin bertemu, temui dia. Kalau kau ingin mengatakan maaf, katakanlah.. katakan segalanya, jangan pernah takut kehilangan.. karena bagaimanapun kebohongan hanya akan membuat luka yang lebih parah dan dalam." Jelas Lay mengesampingkan sikap kekanakan Sehun yang memang sudah seharusnya ada di usianya yang masih tergolong remaja.

"jika kau masih bimbang, tanyakan pada dirimu sendiri apa yang paling kau inginkan." Suruh Lay mengacungkan jari telunjuknya tepat didahi Sehun dan mengetuk-ngetukannya gemas.

Sehun masih terdiam. Tampak berpikir, setelah mengerjab selama beberapa kali, detik berikutnya, Sehun menyeringai dan Lay tahu, adiknya yang bebal ini sudah terselamatkan dari lubang gelap yang nyaris diterjuninya.

"Hari ini tolong katakan pada eomma aku minta maaf. Lain kali aku pasti akan jadi anak baik yang diam dikamar dan akan meminum obat tepat waktu." Ujar Sehun lantas mencabut selang infus ditangannya lantas mengambil kunci mobil diatas meja lalu berlari dengan terburu.

"Hanya hari ini, huh..?" dengus Lay kembali menatap jendela.

"anak idiot itu bahkan lupa kalau masih memakai baju rumah sakit.. hhh. Dasar."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"hhhh.."

Sehun menepuk-nepuk kemeja putihnya yang sedikit terkena debu ketika ia memanjat melewati pagar belakang. Jika kalian bertanya dari mana Oh Sehun mendapatkan seragam dia memperolehnya dari rumah dan seepat kilat pula dia meanuver mobilnya ahh ralat lebih tepatnya mobil hyungnya hingga pada akhirnya berakhirlah Sehun disini. SHS.

Beruntung hari ini para penghuni SHS tengah disibukkan dengan berbagai macam persiapan menyambut event 'Festival Kebudayaan' jadi penjagaan disekitar sekolah tidak menjadi halangan bagi seorang Oh Sehun untuk menemui Kai.

Lelaki berdarah Korea tulen itu tersenyum dan menarik nafas. Ia sangat bersemangat dan begitu antusias seperti seorang anak kecil yang sedang berada di taman bermain dan menunggu antrean untuk menaiki seluruh wahana yang ada disana. Hari ini ia akan mengobati rasa rindunya yang sudah meluap.

Merasa sudah yakin dengan segala persiapannya, Sehun membalikkan badan dan berjalan menyusuri tembok aula. Setengah berlari, ia melewati pohon mapple yang menghujaninya dengan daun yang berwarna jingga dan merah, lalu ketika angin berhembus Sehun berhenti ketika dirasanya jantung yang ada di dadanya telah berhenti berdetak. Ia tak akan sanggup untuk bernafas setelah ini.

Ditemani dengan cahaya matahari yang begitu lembut menerpa wajah manis sosok dihadapannya, membuat Sehun terpukau akan kecantikan yang terpantul ke matanya. Daun mapple yang jatuh berguguran menari mengitari sang malaikat, seolah membelai setiap jengkal tubuhnya dan mengejek pada dirinya yang tak bisa melakukannya. Cantik, sungguh cantik. Dan Sehun tak bisa membandingkannya dengan apapun yang pernah ia lihat.

Sehun melangkah perlahan dengan kaku.

Matanya yang terpejam membuat Sehun hanyut sesaat, wajah itu.. wajah yang seama ini selalu ia rindukan..

Kini ada dihadapannya.

Sehun tak bisa melepas matanya dari sosok yang ada dihadapannya saaat ini. Bukan ilusi.. semuanya nyata. Kim Kai yang setengah mati ingin ditemuinya sekarang ada di hadapannya!

Apa yang gadis ini lakukan di taman belakang seorang diri dan dengan mata terpejam begini? Apa dia tahu kalau Sehun akan datang dan menunggunya?

Ah.. apapun alasannya, Sehun tak akan ambil pusing. Yang ia tahu ia bisa melompati namsan tower sekarang karena begitu bahagia!

"Oh..

Se...

Hun.."

Sehun tercekat. Kakinya berhenti mendadak seperti robot yang kehabisan energi dengan mata membelalak.

Ia tak salah dengar kan? Tentu saja Kai baru saja memanggil namanya.

Astaga... mau berapa kali gadis ini membuatnya terkena serangan jantung?

Dengan perlahan Sehun membungkukkan badannya dan tanpa berpikir dua kali Sehun benar-benar akan melakukannya sekarang. Dengan atau tanpa persetujuan sosok dihadapannya ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Oh Sehun mencium bibir Kim Kai.

Hal pertama yang bisa Sehun ungkapkan adalah puas!

Ia benar-benar puas karena mengetahui bahwa namanya tak akan pernah lepas dalam hati dan pikiran Kai, bahkan dalam tidurpun dia masih menyebut namanya.. aish, bahkan setelah membuatnya menangis berkali-kali Kai masih mencintainya.. hhh..bagaimana Sehun harus mengungkapkan perasaannya sekarang? Setelah semua perbuatannya..

Meskipun reaksi yang didapat Oh Sehun bukanlah balasan dari bibir kenyal Kai melainkan mata yang membelalak kaget, hal itu justru membuat kesenangan tersendiri untuknya. Semu di wajah Kai tak akan bisa membohongi mata Sehun bahwa gadis itu masih tertarik ah.. mencintainya.

" apa yang sedang kau bayangkan sambil memanggil namaku..."

Sehun mendekat, menyentuhkan hidungnya dengan hidung Kai yang memerah seperti tomat.

"...Kai?"

Kai yang kaget semakin membulatkan matanya dan termometer dikepalanya pecah. Rasa malu yang ia rasakan sepenuhnya membuat Kai ingin membenturkan kepalanya berkali-kali ke dinding. Aish.. tapi, bagaimana bisa Oh Sehun ada disini? Pikirnya.

"Sehun..

...kenapa melakukan ini padaku.. Sehun menyukai Baekhyun bukan?"

Satu pasak tertancap didadanya, ya.. kenapa? Tentu saja jawabannya karena ia tak ingin kehilangan cintanya.

"apa Sehun mempermainkanku?"

Tak menunggu Sehun menjawab pertanyaannya Kai buru-buru kabur. Namun belum sempat ia melangkah pergelanngan tangannya sudah digenggam erat oleh Sehun hingga Kai kembali duduk.

"kau pikir aku akan membiarkanmu pergi dan menangis lagi?"

Kai mengkerjabkan matanya tak paham. Ia benar-benar tak mengerti dengan jalan pikran Sehun. Sehun tak menyukainya bukan tapi kenapa malah menciumnya? Lalu kemana dia selama seminggu ini kenapa menghilang bagai angin dan kembali sesukanya? Kenapa? Kenapa Sehun selalu membuatnya merasa bahwa perasaannya tak bertepuk sebelah tangan?

"aku tak bisa tidur satu minggu ini."gumam Sehun.

Kai mendengus, lantas haruskah ia peduli? Peduli pada seseorang yang tega mencabik-cabik hatinya, menarik ulurnya, dan menjatuhkannya seakan hatinya hanyalah barang tak berguna yang sudah sepatutnya dibuang?

Kai mendesah lantas segera mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sehun yang kini tengah terpejam dengan kepala bersandar dibahunya.

Selama beberapa detik, Kai harus berusaha keras mengambil dan mengeluarkan nafas karena tanpa dia sadari ia sekarang tengah mengalami apa itu namanya sesak nafas.

"aku.. merindukanmu.."

Tanpa menunggu aba-aba Sehun berbisik mengutarakan apa apa yang telah menyiksanya selama satu minggu ini dan mengulurkan satu tangannya untuk membelai wajah Kai yang terlihat terkesiap.

"... Kai"

Sehun tersenyum lembut tanpa tahu efek yang ia berikan pada jantung Kai yang sudah mencelos dan membuatnya kembali sesak nafas.

"Kai.." Sehun memanggil namanya lagi. Dan yang dipanggil hanya diam menunduk dan menyembunyikan wajahnya yang entah sekarang berwana apa.

"bolehkah aku mengatakan sesuatu?"

Akhirnya Sehun bertanya setelah mengenyahkan wajah ragunya meskipun sia-sia.

"mungkin ini memang terdengar sedikit egois." Ucapnya memilih untuk tak menatap Kai yang sudah menaikkan kedua alis. Terlihat Sehun menarik nafas dan Kai bisa merasakan kepala yang tengah bersandar dibahunya bergerak menimbulkan sensasi geli yang membuat Kai bersemu, lagi.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku.."

Terkejut― Kai hanya bisa mengerjab. Mengulang kembali apa yang baru saja di dengar dan terbengong.

"aku tahu ini semua membuatmu kebingungan. Maaf jika kau menganggap ku mempermainkan mu.." ujar Sehun berhati-hati agar ia tak menyesali apa yang telah dikatakannya dan harus memotong lidahnya sendiri. Ngilu menyusup dibalik kemeja Sehun dan merembes meracuni bagian hatinya yang tersembunyi.

"...tapi, ku mohon."

Sekali lagi dihirupnya udara untuk memenuhi rongga dadanya yang terasa menyusut, lalu setelah cukup yakin dengan kesiapannya, Sehu menatap manik indah berbinar yang telah mempesona dirinya.

"jangan pernah tinggalkan aku,..

"... Kai."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~~CHAPTER 11 'FINISH'~~~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OKE JANGAN BANTAI SAYA!**

**KEEP REVIEW NEE! :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**:: For Endless Love ::**

**Story by : Wu Li An**

**Pairing : HunKai , slight : HunBaek, KrisKai, KrisBaek, ChanKai**

**Main cast : Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun**

**Other cast : Byun Baekhyun, Kris Wu, Park Chanyeol, and Do Kyungsoo**

**Genre : Absolutly Romance and maybe Hurt**

**Rated : TTT**

**Disclamer : this fict is mine, just it.**

**Warning : **

**Gender swicth, TYPO'S, GAJE, OOC, Abal,**

**Kacau, Membosankan, Bahasa Ngawur,**

**Tanpa Pemeriksaan Ulang,**

**Dan seterusnya dan seterusnya..**

**DLDR**

**HAPPY READING!**

**:D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter Tweleve**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Angin merebakkan aroma musim gugur yang menenangkan. Kedua lensa itu saling menyelami hati masing-masing pemilik. Dengan getir Kai menutup mata, menghindari setetes lagi liquid terjatuh atas matanya agar ia tak lagi terlihat rapuh. Ia adalah Kai yang kuat bukan. Lantas, kenapa ia begitu cengeng?

Tak dapat dipungkiri ia terkejut dengan semua yang Sehun lakukan, sangat. Tapi..

Ia harus megambil keputusan bukan?

Ini bukan saatnya untuk menjadi lemah, kan?

Lantas untuk apa sebenarnya semua ini?

Untuk apa Oh Sehun mengatakan semua itu? Untuk apa?

Kai kembali mengerjab, mengulang kembali apa yang baru saja didengar dan menghela nafas. Melihat jawaban dari Kai yang sepertinya akan keluar dari perkiraan membuat Sehun ditimpuki keresahan. Ia tahu seharusnya ia tak meminta suatu hal yang sangat keterlaluan seperti ini pada Kai. Tapi.. bagaimana mungkin Oh Sehun akan menyerah secapat ini bahkan sesaat setelah ia baru saja akan memulai? Dan persis seperti apa yang ia takutkan sebelumnya. Kai cukup waras untuk lebih memilih orang lain dari pada dirinya yang sangat tidak tahu malu ini, dan kandidat terkuat yang tersisa tentu saja 'Kris'.

"aku tahu rasanya itu terlalu lancang." Ucap Sehun getir ketika mendengar dirinya sendiri bisa mengatakan hal semiris itu. Tapi ia belum mau menyerah, jika masih ada kemungkinan 1% pun ia akan berusaha mati-matian untuk kembali mendapatkan hati Kai.

"tapi aku benar-benar serius soal yang tadi. Jangan tinggalkan aku.." Sehun menautkan jemarinya di helai rambut Kai.

"karena aku.. menyukaimu," Sehun menghirup udara untuk memenuhi rongga dadanya yang terasa sesak, lalu setelah cukup yakin bahwa dirinya masih baik-baik saja Sehun menatap manik mata Kai yang tanpa disadarinya telah mempesonanya sejak lama.

"aku sangat menyukaimu, Kim Kai."

Angin menerbangkan rambut panjang Kai yang terjulur karena ia urai. Kehangatan merebak diwajah Kai dan diselimuti oleh bias jingga yang memukau. Merusak degub jantung Sehun secara permanen dan Kai lah penyebabnya.

Tak mau berlama-lama Sehun menggunakan kessempatan itu untuk menggerakkan tangannya. Mendorong pelan rambut Kai yang terurai dan menyelipkan ke belakang telinganya sambil terus menatap lekat.

"dan aku akan merebutmu dari siapapun kalau kau memilih untuk menolakku." Ucap Sehun dengan tegas sekaligus mengancam bahwa ia tidak main-main, dan hal tersebut secara ajaib membuat hati Kai menghangat. Ia tersenyum lembut―sangat lembut hingga Sehun ingin menariknya dan menautkan bibirnya dengan Kai. Kini keduanya saling tersenyum.. untuk cinta yang baru saja mengetuk hati mereka dan mempersatukannya.

Untuk saat ini biarpun Kai merasa dirinya idiot karena dengan tanpa pikir panjang malah membiarkan Oh Sehun memonopoli hati dan pikirannya ia tak mengapa, katakan saja ia memang naif, ya memang benar. Tapi biarlah.. biarkan ia merasakan cinta yang lalu telah berhasil menyakitinya sedemikan rupa, biarkan dia merasa ia tak pernah merasakan sakit karenanya, biarkan.. biarkan itu semua. Biarkan ia egois sekali lagi mengabaikan segala sakit demi cinta yang telah lama ia agung-agungkan. Biarkan, biarkanlah..

"Boleh aku tidur sebentar?"

Kai mendengus. Bahkan diapun sudah tidak keberatan lagi dijadikan bantal oleh Sehun untuk berjam-jam ke depan meski bahunya dijamin pasti akan sakit. Dengan pelan Kai mengangguk dan ikut memejamkan matanya yang entah kenapa mulai terasa berat. Rasa lelah menindih bahunya dan beristirahat sebentar mungkin akan sangat membantu mengingat dia tak cukup tidur belakangan ini karena memikirkan Oh Sehun.

Kai terkekeh dalam hati. Mengetahui kelakuan bodohnya dan Sehun yang tidak tidur karena memikirkan satu sama lain, sesuatu yang aneh tapi melegakan. Pada akhirnya ia tahu bahwa sebenarnya Sehun juga menyukainya dan sekarang sudah tak ada lagi yang perlu ia pikirkan bukan.

Kai menguap dan menyandarkan punggungnya dengan rileks, membiarkan Sehun nyaman bersandar dibahu kecilnya dan karena hal itu juga membuatnya nyaman ia pun memejamkan mata. Sambil tersenyum ia bersenandung dalam hati lalu tertidur pulas pada menit berikutnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Disaat yang bersamaan saat kedua perasaan itu telah melabuhkan pilihan masing-masing untuk berjuang, cinta lain yang tumbuh liar disekitar mereka mencoba menautkan sulur-sulur berdurinya yang entah kapan akan melukainya, atau malah semuanya.

Chanyeol menggenggam erat kamera polaroid dalam bungkaman tangan yang kini membuat pias buku-buku jarinya, nafasnya memburu tak teratur, otot rahangnya mengeras, dan manik hitam berselimut hazel itu menyorot tajam tanpa cela pada kaca bening yang membiaskan cahaya jingga berbingkai gugur daun yang luruh diterpa angin.

Tersenyum remeh dalam keheningan yang makin membuatnya tampak bodoh, hanya kekehan kecil darinya serta sorot mata menakutkan yang dapat tercetak jelas dari wajah rupawan itu. Bagaimana tidak, melihat seseorang yang kita sukai kini malah jatuh kedalam pelukan orang lain yang jelas-jelas tak peduli sama sekali padanya, bagaimana mungkin ia bisa membiarkan orang yang disukainya kembali jatuh pada lubang yang sama? Kembali terluka, kembali menangis, kembali merasakan sakit.. bagaimana mungkin saat ia tahu akan semua hal salah itu ia hanya akan diam dan bertopang dagu melihat semua hal sialan itu menimpa orang yang ia sukai? Tidak… tidak akan pernah, sekalipun hal itu akan membuat ia dan orang yang disukainya itu akan lebih menderita, ia tidak akan pernah memperbolehkan semua hal itu terjadi bahkan dalam pikirannya sekalipun! Tidak akan pernah!

Dan untuk itu, yang perlu dilakukannya hanya memusnahkan hama penganggu yang tidak pantas berada disamping sang terkasih, cara apapun tak akan jadi masalah, semua konsekunsi juga akan sepenuhnya ia terima.. cukup membuat hama itu hilang dan semua akan berjalan sesuai yang ia rencanakan. Tapi, apakah ia sanggup melihat senyum tulus itu kembali hilang? Senyum tulus yang membuatnya jatuh cinta, senyuman paling indah yang membuat relung hatinya menghangat hingga ke seluruh sel darinya. Senyum yang hanya bisa ia lihat jika sang terkasih berada disamping hama pengganggu tak berguna bernama Oh Sehun. Sanggupkah? Mampukah?

"Chanyeol…"

Suara lirih nan lembut itu berhasil mengalihkan fokus Chanyeol. Kyungsoo sang pemilik suara menatap Chanyeol yang masih tetap bergeming menatap kaca bening yang menampilkan sepasang kekasih yang tengah tertidur lelap ditaman dalam buaian sang angin. Sangat romantis pikirnya namun semua hal itu tak mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sorot mata tak bersahabat Chanyeol pada sepasang kekasih tersebut, dan ia tahu benar apa yang telah terjadi pada pemilik manik yang sangat ia sukai itu. Cemburu.

"Kau tahu Yeol." Menghela nafas. "terkadang, ada saat dimana aku begitu ketakutan dengan sosokmu. Apakah kau tahu?"

Diam, hanya itu jawaban dari pertanyaan yang keluar dari bibir indah Kyungsoo. Tak mempermasalahkan, Kyungsoo kembali melanjutkan monolognya dalam keheningan yang kian menggumpal.

"Kau sangat menakutkan Yeol, begitu menakutkannya hingga aku tak lagi bisa mengenalimu! Dan aku benar-benar ketakutan akan hal itu! Tidak bisakah.. tidak bisakah kau hentikan semua kegilaan mu ini! Tidak bisakah?" melangkah mendekati Chanyeol, memeluknya dalam satu sentakan kuat. Punggung lebar yang sangat ia kagumi.. punggung lebar yang selalu ia jadikan sandaran atas kelemahannya.. punggung lebar penuh kehangatan yang selalu ia sukai.. kemanakah itu semua? Yang tersisa kini hanyalah punggung kokoh, dingin, yang tak mungkin bisa ia rengkuh meski ia telah merentangkan tangannya selebar yang ia bisa!

Mencoba mencari kehangatan yang dulu selalu ia dapat saat memeluk punggung Chanyeol, Kyungsoo memejamkan kedua pelupuk matanya lalu bergumam lirih. "Yeol.."

Berhentilah.. kumohon, berhentilah.. batin Kyungsoo merana sembari mengeratkan rengkuhannya. Punggung itu ada dalam dekapannya, ia bahkan sedang menempel erat. Tapi.. kenapa hanya hampa yang dapat ia rasa. Kosong yang begitu mendalam tercetak begitu besar dalam lubang hatinya. Perlahan pelukan itu berangsur lemah lalu jatuh terkulai disisinya.

Detik saat pelukan itu berakhir Chanyeol berbalik menatap Kyungsoo yang masih bergeming tak melakukan apapun. Ia menangkup wajah cantik Kyungsoo lalu menatap manik teduh Kyungsoo dengan manik berselimut hazel lembut miliknya. Tersenyum lebar. Dan kemudian merengkuh tubuh kecil Kyungsoo tanpa peduli sang pemilik tubuh bahkan hanya bisa tercekat menahan tetes liquid yang hampir luruh dari peraduannya.

"Kau memang sangat tahu tentang bagaimana aku, Kyung."

Terisak pelan, Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya dalam sebelum Chanyeol meneruskan ucapannya.

"Kai, apa menurutmuu Kai sangat menyukai si brengsek itu, heum?"

Kyungsoo hanya diam.

"aahh.. tentu saja, tidak ada seorang pun yang tidak jatuh pada pesonanya.. bagaimanapun disini aku juga korban." Terkekeh pelan, Chanyeol kini melepaskan pelukannya lalu kembali menatap lukisan paling memuakkan yang tersaji dihadapnnya―Sehun yang tertidur dipundak Kai. " Hhh, apa semua orang yang mengenal cinta harus terlihat begitu menyedihkan eoh? Apa harus sakit terlebih dulu untuk melihat surga? Begitukah aturan mainnya? Kenapa tidak kita rubah aturannya menjadi lebih mudah."

Kyungsoo mengernyit tak mengerti, ia kulum bibirnya yang kering lantas melangkah menuju samping Chanyeol ikut memandang lukisan yang sebenarnya amat indah itu dalam hening.

"bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Chanyeol saat Kyungsoo tak kunjung memberi tanggapan.

"aku, aku hanya berharap kau tidak akan menyesal kemudian. Dan jangan berbuat onar.. hm, aku rasa hanya itu." Dengan sebuah tarikan dimasing-masing ujung bibirnya Kyungsoo mencoba tersenyum, hanya sebuah garis yang tercipta tak lebih dari itu. Kontras dengan Chanyeol yang kini malah tengah tersenyum lebar.

Chanyeol mendekap Kyungsoo dengan satu tangan, membawanya kembali dalam rengkuhan lantas menyandarkan dagunya dikepala Kyungsoo.

"aku sangat professional, kau tahu benar itu Kyung. Jadi, tenanglah. Dan lihat apa yang selanjutnya akan terjadi."

Tenang? Bisakah ia tenang saat orang yang dulu pernah menjadi bagian terpentinng dari hidupmu kini akan menghancurkan dirinya sendiri tepat didepan matamu? Yang benar saja! Kau pasti monster jika melakukan hal itu. Monster!

"kau hanya perlu duduk dengan tenang disampingku. Dan semua akan baik-naik saja. ^_^ "

Kyungsoo hanya menghela nafasnnya setelah itu, tersenyum selebar yang ia bisa dan mengangguk dalam dekapan hangat Chanyeol.

Mungkin.. setidaknya ia masih bisa berharap akhir yang akan tercipta bukanlah kehancuran bagi mereka. Atau malah sebaliknya. Karena mungkin, ia harus terlebih dulu hancur untuk mendapatkan kembali cintanya.

Park Chanyeol

**.**

**.**

**.**

Peluh itu mengucur deras saat sang bola orange memantul dipinggir ring, berputar dengan anggun dan masuk dalam satu detik berikutnya. Peluit berbunyi begitu nyaring dan senyum lebar penuh suka cita tercipta disana. Di wajah sang kapten SHS―Kris wu. Mata itu menyalak memandang setiap orang yang memenuhi aula dan menyipit saat yang didapatinya hanya wanita berisik beranama Byun Baekhyun yang kini menatapnya dengan senyum mengembang. Dimana Kai? Pikirnya. Kenapa si berisik itu tidak bersamanya? Apa terjadi sesuatu? Atau.. apakah…

"Kriss!" suara cempreng sang diva membuyarkan semua prasangka terhadap Kai. Ia tersenyum samar lantas mennghampiri Baekhyun dengan mencomot sebotol mineral dari tangan rekan se-timnya dan duduk selonjoran tak peludi Baekhyun menatapnya dengan geli.

"apa capek sekali?"

Kris mengernyitkan dahinya lantas mengusap sisa air yang menetes membasahi dagunya. "kau kira-kira saja."

Baekhyun terkekeh lantas merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan sapu tangan. "pakailah."

Dengan sigap Kris mengambil sapu tangan itu dan menyeka keringatnya. "Kai, apa kau tidak bersamanya?"

"kau pikir aku ibunya!"

"tidak, bukan seperti itu. Maksudku dimana Kai. Kenapa dia tidak melihat pertandingan juga?"

"uh, dia.. dia bilang nanti akan menyusul. Tapi, sejak pertandingan dimulai samapai berakhir dia juga tidak datang. Aku sendiri juga tidak tahu." Baekhyun mengendikkan bahunya.

"apa kau sudah coba menghubunginya?" nada suara Kris sedikit naik. Ia khawatir. Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak khawatir jika seperti itu.

"tenanglah, mungkin dia sudah pulang." Tersenyum hambar, Baekhyun mencoba menekan nyeri dihatinya yang kini tengah tersayat duri.

"bagaimana kau bisa setenang itu!" Kris mulai membentak. Botol berisi air dalam genggamannya pun jatuh meluber dilantai aula dengan bebas, tetesannya menyebar memercik kesegala arah sepert luka yang bertambah dihati Baekhyun.

"karena dia bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri! Kai, kai itu kuat, dia tidak serapuh yang kau pikirkan dalam otak kecilmu!" Baekhyun berdiri, dan Kris menatap heran kelakuan Baekhyun dan mendesah.

"hei, kenapa kau marah sampai begitu? Maaf.."

"…"

"hei, aku sudah minta maaf kenapa kau diam saja."

"hm-"

"jadi dimaafkan?"

"hm-"

"bagaimana kalau kau hubungi Kai sekali lagi?"

Baekhyun menatap Kris sebal dan merogoh handphone dari sakunya, men-diall nomor Kai dan.. tuuuttt…. Tuuuuttt… tuuuttt…

"tidak bisa dihubungi." Ucap Baekhyun singkat.

"aku punya firasat tidak baik jika begitu." Kris mulai tidak tenang, ia mengambil tas jinjing disampingnya lantas berdiri. "aku akan mencari Kai. Jika kau sudah bisa menghubunginya tolong beritahu aku. Begitupun sebaliknya."

Tanpa menunggu respon dari Baekhyun, Kris berlari menuju ambang pintu.

Dalam riuh kemenangan itu hatinya yang terluka sama sekali tak terlihat. Luka yang berdarah serta menganga itu pun tak bisa lagi ia bendung sakitnya. Baekhyun menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang kini telah basah oleh air mata. Memandang lantai kayu yang juga ikut basah oleh tetes demi tetes air mata yang luruh darinya. Tercetak sekian detik lalu menghilang. Sakit ini.. apa tidak bisa seperti itu juga, tercetak sekilas lalu menghilang, hingga ia tak perlu merasakan sakit yang menyesakkan seperti ini. Lagi.. dan lagi..

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehun membuka matanya lebih dulu, anak rambut kai yang menggelitiknya adalah salah satu alasan kenapa ia terbangun. Ia meranga hangat. Utuh dan bahagia. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak merasakan perasaan ini. Ia tersenyum entah untuk keberapa kali untuk hari ini. Kai.. bersamanya. Menggenggam hatinya dengan hangat. Sehangat matahari yang kini menyinari mereka. Namun, kehangatan itu tak berlangsung lama karena dari kejauhan terlihat sosok jangkung berseragam basket yang tergopoh-gopoh berlari kearahnya. Kris.

Mata itu menatap Sehun dengan tajam, setajam mata pisau dua sisi yang siap menikamnya kapanpun ia lengah. Mendengus pelan melihat sorot mata yang ditujukan Kris padanya, Sehun lantas mengalihkan perhatiannya dan mencoba memperbaiki posisi kepala Kai yang mulai tidak nyaman dibahunya.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Kris menuntut. Sehun menatap balik Kris dengan pandangan geli seakan pertanyaan tadi hanyalah kata-kata penuh humor yang sengaja dilayangkan Kris untuk menyambutnya. Padahal, entahlah.

"menurutmu? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Sikap menyebalkan Sehun tak ayal membuat Kris menggeram marah menahan kepalan tangannya yang siap menjotos wajah dengan seringai paling menyebalkan yang selama ini sudah terlalu sering dilihatnya, sampai muak.

"kau.." Kris berdesis. "kau tak seharusnya ada disini bersama Kai. Apa kau sudah lupa apa yang kau lakukan padanya?"

Seringai Sehun berubah datar. Ia diam menatap Kai dengan sendu lantas merapikan anak rambut yang tak beraturan membingkai wajahnya. "tentu saja aku ingat."

"jauhi Kai, kau hanya akan membuatnya sakit. Oh Sehun"

Sehun balik menatap Kris. "tapi sayangnya, aku tidak mau."

"itu bukan pilihan."

Kembali Sehun menyunggingkan seringainya dan menantang Kris dengan itu. "dan sampai kapanpun. Pilihan Kai hanya bersamaku atau tetap disampingku." Ia mengusap kepala Kai lantas mengecupnya singkat. "ah… akan kuberi tahu kau sebuah rahasia, aku dan Kai.. kami adalah kekasih."

Seakan hal tersebut memang sudah sering ia dengar. Kris hanya memandang remeh Sehun. Terkekeh pelan dan kemudian menatap Kai dengar tatapan yang tak bisa diartikan.

"jika hanya dengan itu semua segalanya berubah, maka akan mudah bagiku untuk masuk dan menghancurkannya Oh Sehun. Aku sudah mengatakan padamu waktu itu bukan, aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan Kai jatuh padamu. Pada pengecut sepertimu. Tidak akan lagi."

Kembali tersenyum. Kini Sehun makin bersikap defensive pada Kai yang tengah bergelung nyaman dipundaknya. "dan aku tidak akan lagi lari. Tidak akan pernah. Tidak lagi. Aku akan bersamanya sampai ia sendiri muak terhadapku."

Kris bungkam. Mata itu memancarkan sebuah kesunggguhan dan ia melihat hal tersebut secara nyata. Sorot mata penuh cinta yang ia selalu lihat dimata Kai dan kini ia kembali lihat dimata orang paling ingin ia benci. Sehun. Bencikah ia? Seharusnya ya. Tetapi nyatanya tidak. Ia hanya sebal melihat tingkah orang menyebalkan bernama Sehun ini yang dengan seenak kakinya memutar balik keadaan tanpa bisa ia berbuat apapun. Kai. Tentu saja ia tak akan pernah menyerah. Tapi hatinya memang tidak akan pernah ia miliki bahkan meskipun Sehun telah berulang kali membuat hati itu hancur berkali-kali, tidak terhitung pula berapa kali ia mencoba untuk memperbaiki serpihan hati itu ia masih tak mampu melihat wajah tenang yang kini ia lihat. Damai tanpa ada kesedihan. Dan pengecut satu itu bisa! Bukankah itu menyebalkan?

Ada akhirnya Kris hanya mendesah malas."sudahlah, setidaknya berikan Kai tempat yang layak untuk istirahat."

"apa maksudmu? Pundakku adalah tempat terlayak diseluruh semesta!" Sehun memprotes keras.

"dan satu jam kemudian saat Kai terbangun ia akan kesakitan karena tertidur ditumpukan tulang-belulang sepertimu."

"setidaknya dia aman bersamaku." Masih keras kepala, Sehun tetap tidak mau mengabulkan ucapan Kris yang sebenarnya benar dan ia sendiri juga diam-diam mengiyakan hal tersebut. Namun, aahh… ia memang sungguh egois jika tetap membiarkan Kai tertidur dipundaknya seperti ini.

"ugh―" erangan pelang itu terdengar oleh Kris. Ia menatap Sehun yang diam-diam menahan sakit dengan sorot mata penuh tanya.

"ada apa?" Tanya Kris penuh selidik.

Tak ambil pusing dengan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Kris, Sehun malah memposisikan kedua tangannya masing-masing disiku lutut dan punggung Kai untuk membawanya istirahat ke UKS. Seperti saran dari seseorang.

"mau kemana kau?"

"…." Berjalan pelan dengan Kai yang ada digendongan bridal style-nya tanpa menggubris Kris yang mengikuti keduanya dibelakang.

"kau bawa kemana dia, Oh Sehun!"

"…"

"hei kau!―

"kau berisik sekali, aku mengikuti saranmu bodoh!"

Berhenti sejenak. Kris terkekeh memandang punggung Sehun yang kian menjauh dengan Kai didekapannya dan kembali mengikuti keduanya tanpa bertanya apapun.

Bagaimanapun akhirnya, ikatan itu tidak akan pernah berganti. Persahabatan tetaplah kekal meski tidak selamanya tenang tanpa riak. Begitupun jalan yang mereka pilih. Mungkin telah banyak air mata terjatuh mengiringi jalan ini, namun sesungguhnya. Perjuangan itu barulah mereka mulai. Jalan yang panjang menanti mereka. Tangis dan tawa akan selalu menjadi kawan dalam kungkungan kenyataan yang membelit asa bagai sulur tak berhingga.

Dan pada akhirnya.. entah siapa yang akan menyelesaikan perjalanan panjang nan melelahkan ini. Karena akhir tidak pernah menjajikan sesuatu yang mereka percaya. Apapun itu, siapapun pemenangnya. Akhir yang mereka inginkan hanya ada ditangan mereka..

Karena cinta ini adalah cinta yang tidak akan pernah berakhir..

Cinta yang tidak akan pernah berakhir..

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END (?)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**What do you think?**

**Jujur saya agak nggak pede dengan part ini, terlalu lama dianggurin dan baru bisa saya publish sekarang.. mian. -_- Lama banget ya ini cerita alay, saya sendiri kadang juga bertanya-tanya kapan ini cerita kelar. Jujur saya masih nggak punya pandangan ama akhir ini cerita. Tapi ini cerita bisa berakhir di part ini deh keknya.. kan hunkai udah bersatu. Hahah ****J**

**Yaudahlah.. terserah kalian ajalah yah.. saya idem.**

**So…**

**.**

**R**

**.**

**E**

**.**

**V**

**.**

**I**

**.**

**E**

**.**

**W**

**.**

**=With Love=**

**.**

**=WuLiAn=**

**.**

**XOXO**


End file.
